Crystal Angel
by Silent Sacrifice
Summary: AU. Cloud/Sephiroth/Genesis/Zack/Aeris. The three Generals of Shinra have been sent on a mission to clear out a mansion in a backwater town known as Nibelheim. They even brought Aeris with them. If only they knew about what was waiting for them.
1. And the Story Begins

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES USED. **

**Warnings: **Man on man, also mentions of three-somes, four-somes, and later on five-somes. I know this offends some people, but in this, Vincent is Sephiroth's father. Also, Aeris is goign to be slightly perverted, but she can't be perfect... and I can always blame Zack. There may be some more warnings later on.

* * *

Nibelheim was a simple little mountain town. It was practically winter all year, making the only time possible to access or exit the sleepy little town in summer, when at best it seemed to be autumn. The majority of the inhabitants were environmentalist scientists or people who were just sick of the city. The little town, nestled at the foot of Mt. Nibel, was a beautiful place that was perfect for seclusion.

Like any place, it also had its bad points. But one really one. Shinra had once inhabited the town. A group of scientists had entered the town, and made a place to stay. The mansion they built would most likely be the jewel of the town if it hadn't fallen into ruin after the scientists left, and if the town's people had liked Shinra. The creepy mansion was given a simple name: Shinra Mansion. Over the years, it grew more and more abandoned, and became the center of the town's children's ghost and horror stories.

Also, like any town, there was the weird kid. He wasn't weird because of the majority of reasons that most kids are classified as weird: glasses, braces, nerdy, ect. No, this boy was quite different. He was shorter than normal, and more lean then stocky. His skin matched the color of the snow that covered the town almost year-round, and it only stood out more due to the black clothes he often took to wearing. His hair was just as pale, with only the slightest hint of yellow. Also, it stuck up in various spikes, two of which framed his face, although one was longer than the other. Also, the grace with which he moved was astounding, and the power that he held. Despite being the smallest boy, he was the strongest. Also he was intelligent, knowledgeable on most things.

The most noticeable fact about him was his eyes. They were framed with dark thick lashes, that made him seem feminine, especially with his slender features. Then again, his eyes deserved to be framed so beautifully. They were blue. Not sapphire, sky or ocean; just simply blue. That was enough to make people not like looking into them. What encouraged not looking him straight in the eyes was the quality of his eyes. From the electric and bright color of his eyes to the soft glow that actually lit up dark spaces with a translucent blue light. Also the depth of his eyes shocked many. If one were to stare too long at his eyes, they would find a sudden drowning feeling; as if they were drowning in all the knowledge and maturity. The look that seemed to say 'I have lived a thousand lifetimes,' and the depth only added to that effect.

So in a town full of dark-haired, brown-eyed, olive-skinned people, who really didn't care or want to know about everything, the boy stood out even more. That standing out was punctuated even more by his mystery. No one knew where he had come from. A student had found him at the age of six in the snow. He lived where ever he pleased and ate what ever as well. In return, the boy, who had a natural talent for sword fighting, shooting, and mechanics, would help out in what ever way he could. Although, to limit the burden of him on the villagers, he often stayed in the mansion. Which just added more to his isolation.

The boy and the town co-existed in harmony, until he was fifteen. Then all hell broke lose.

Sephiroth was not a happy man. He was a general of an army, but apparently, even generals were sent on inane missions. Inane missions with his annoying Second-in-Command, said SiC's girlfriend, and The general's best friend, Genesis. Screw the fact they were all in a relationship, if Zack asked once more if they were there yet, Sephiroth vowed to skewer him on his freakishly large sword. Genesis was asleep, the lucky bastard. Aeris was making friendly to the various grunts and SOLDIERs, so that left Sephiroth to deal with Zack, his wayward Second-in-Command.

"Why are going to this back water town again?" Genesis asked almost silently, but Sephiroth heard him. Apparently he wasn't asleep.

"Hojo is planning to return to the mansion there, and as such, we are going to clear it out of monsters and the likes that could have settled there." Sephiroth kept his voice even, despite Zack's face at the professor's name. The violet-eyed SiC then leaning up and let the wind rushing past them push his long black hair back. His violet eyes were sparkling as he breathed in the fresh air. Sephiroth dully noted that Zack's eyes never shined that way in the city.

"Who cares? Free country land! Although I do despise the fact we are going some where cold…"

"That's right. You're the freak who complains of it freezing at ninety degrees." Sky blue eyes narrowed at Zack. With a simple head toss, Genesis forced his chin-length, layered auburn hair back. His milky skin was extremely pale compared to Zack's natural tan. The SiC only grinned in response.

"I've gotten better. It's the mako. I now only complain of cold lower than seventy-five."

"I doubt that.' Right before the silver-haired, green-eyed general was about to impale the both of them, a saving grace came.

"Will the two of you quit it? Zack, I know you love the country, I do too. Genesis, I understand that you are sick of it, and that you want to annoy Zack. But let's not ruin Seph's first time in the snow. If I am not mistaken, this is all of our first time in the snow." The soft voice broke though the two male's. The brown-haired, fair-skinned, green-eyed wonder known only as Aeris, glared half-heartily at the two. The two feel silent under the gaze of the mighty Aeris, a task even the Great General Sephiroth usually failed at. He could never expect such child-ness from her… No asking-

"Now, Seph, are we there yet?" Sephiroth repressed the need to groan. Apparently, he should expect that from her. Zack only grinned and mouthed 'That's my girl."

"There's no snow…" Aeris muttered sadly, looking at the sleepy town before them.

"Don't worry miss. The snow will be back in a matter of weeks." A random SOLDIER assured Aeris.

"Yeah, and then there will be so much of the white stuff that you'll hate it." Another chimed in.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the SOLDIERs. After they had arrived. The two SOLDIERs stationed here had shown them around and then brought them to the inn, where they would be staying for the year until next summer. They had been flirting with Aeris nonstop and Zack wasn't the only person getting annoyed.

"But we could always warm you up on those cold winter nights," the first one went to continue speaking, but he was shut up by a punch.

"Pigs!" The punch had been thrown by a girl, no older than fifteen. Her dark brown eyes, a trait that seemed to belong to any natural native of Nibelheim, glared at the SOLDIER. "Obviously this lady is taken. And even if she wasn't, I doubt she would want to spend any time with the likes of you." She turned on one foot and held her hand out to the flower girl.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart. Nice to meet you." The Nibelheim accent in her voice was soft, but evident. Her eyes were now soft as they looked Aeris. Zack noticed that she was muscular, mostly fought, although he had thought that most girls up north weren't allowed to. This thought that she could fight was only strengthened when he noticed a lovely bruise already forming where the girl had punched the one SOLDIER. The two miserable excuses wandered off.

"Aeris Gainsborough. It's a please to meet you." They shook hands, Aeris wince at the strong grip of Tifa's.

"If you want, I can show you around. I can do a much better job than those idiots." Aeris agreed to the girl's offer, and the three males (Sephiroth, Zack, and Genesis) found themselves at ease. As the two girls wandered off, chatting; Zack looked to the inn keeper.

"What can you tell me about the mansion?" Zack asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The inn keeper gave him a look.

"Not much. We don't go in there, we just ignore it." Zack's smile didn't falter.

"Come on, you must now something."

"Yeah, it's source of tall tails, especially with the children. Stories of haunting and ect. Although, their favorite is the story of a Turk who went in there and was turned into a vampire." The accent wasn't as soft as Tifa's so it was a little hard to understand completely, but it was done.

"Who does know?" The inn keeper sighed and shrugged.

"Don't know, don't really care." He replied before promptly ignoring anymore that Zack had to say.

The black-haired SOLDIER returned huffing. Genesis smirked at him, and Sephiroth only shook his head. He would find information out tomorrow. Right now, he really wanted to sleep. With out speaking, he made his way up the stairs to where the rooms they had rented would be. When Genesis winked, both he and Zack raced on up after Sephiroth. Aeris wouldn't mind if her boys had playtime without her.

"So you're with the SOLDIERs just to see the country side and because they are protective of you?" Tifa asked softly. Aeris nodded.

"They don't like to leave me alone, so they brought me along. I don't mind, I always wanted to see snow." Tifa laughed.

"Well, you'll certainly see a lot of it here. Why are you here anyways?" Aeris shifted nervously.

"They were given a mission to clean out the mansion and surrounding area. A scientist wants to come back here or something. Problem is that the SOLDIERs who are stationed here, the ones you punched, say that the mansion in inaccessible, even with fire power, and that the third SOLDIER had been dragged in by an unknown thing." Tifa shifted nervously.

"Yeah, we found his mangled body later. Although we did say how to get in… now we're just planning on keeping quite."

"So you know."

"Yeah… But I mean, it's not like you would listen. They wouldn't." Aeris stopped walking, Tifa stopped soon after. "But, I do feel I can tell you."

Aeris' face broke out in a smile. Her green eyes glowing naturally and not from mako like Zack's, Genesis' and Sephiroth's. Tifa smiled too.

"If you want to get in…" A loud bang caused both girls to jump. Then a voice called out among the landscape.

"TIFA! BEDTIME!" Tifa sighed.

"Look for Cloud." Tifa finished before waving and running off. As she ran, she called back: "Just follow this road and you'll be back to the inn." Aeris smiled and followed the instructions.

She and Zack were sharing a room, as were Genesis and Sephiroth. However, when she got there, Zack was absent. Grinning, she peeked into Sephiroth's room. The sheets around them were barely hiding the manhood of the three males. Zack was sprawled out across Sephiroth, who was half on Genesis. Genesis was somehow using Zack as a pillow… like a big huge triangle. It was endearing, and took all she had not to 'sqee' or giggle at the sight. Sephiroth peeked open one hazy green, pupil-silted, catlike eye. He beckoned as best as he could. Aeris didn't wait for further invitation. Stripping, as to not spoil her clothes and because she didn't feel like getting a night gown, she climbed into the bed, carefully avoiding the damp spots. She curled up next to the men. Genesis sensing her, wrapped his arm around her. Zack shifted to be as close to her as possible, and Sephiroth gave her a kiss before he too fell asleep. Aeris sighed, loving the smell of her boys, especially after playtime. With that scent swirling around her, she feel into a steady sleep.

"Look for Cloud?" Genesis repeated Tifa's words. Aeris nodded. Sephiroth raised his eyebrow. "What in the goddesses name does that mean?"

"Maybe the doors have symbols above them, and we have to find one with a cloud on it?" Zack suggested, shrugging.

"I wish I knew." Aeris replied, sighing.

"Well, the best course of action is to ask about it."

"As about what?" The SOLDIER Tifa had punched asked as he walked by.

"Cloud." Zack replied. The SOLDIER sighed. He raised his hand to this face, and let it slide down.

"Cloud is a boy Tifa found when she was six. Apparently he can get into the mansion. But if we, who are mako-enhanced SOLDIERs, couldn't do it, we doubted that a fifteen year-old boy could." Genesis shrugged.

"As much as I agree with them, there's no harm in trying, correct?"

"We tried. He had his pet Nibel Wolf attack us. Fenrir I think he said its name was. Then again, I wasn't paying too much attention. I had the king of all Nibel Wolves on my heels." Zack grimaced.

"A level twenty three. You were scared by a level twenty three?" Sephiroth growled out. The SOLDIER paled, and pointed.

"Actually Fenrir is about level eighty, but that doesn't really matter." A soft melodic voice flowed gently. His voice was laced with accent, but like with Tifa, it was easier to understand than most. Spinning around, the three SOLDIERs plus Aeris turned to look at the boy while the other nameless SOLDIER just ran for his life. The remaining three SOLDIERs soon understood why.

Standing what had been once behind them was an angel. And beside the angel, the biggest wolf any of them had seen.

* * *

If you have any ideas, questions, or comments, please feel free to write a review or message. I don't bite. (Unless you count that one time... but that was only because I was at a friend's house and we were playing boys against girls in _**war** *there was three of each gender* _, and my _*now ex-boyfriend*_ rival was about to attack us girls with a tri-pod of all things, so I bit his arm. It worked, he droped the tri-pod and the girls gained possession over it.)


	2. I met an Angel

In this story, various people will be telling it through their point of veiw, although, the majority of the time, it shall be through Cloud's.

* * *

"More SOLDIERs. This time they brought a girl with them." I dryly noted as I leaned against the window.

I watched as the black-haired one helped the pink-wearing female out of the truck. The two SOLDIERs who were already here, ran out and saluted smartly before leading the group. It was obvious that the silver haired one was General Sephiroth. The one in the red coat was the Crimson General: Genesis Rhapsodos. And the black-haired one had to be the Black General: Zack Fair. Zack was also Sephiroth's Second in Command, taking over after the death of the first Black General: Angeal Hewley.

"Interesting." The rough, yet at the same time silky, voice echoed in the darkness.

"Sephiroth." At the name, a man emerged from the shadows. His glowing red eyes were trained on me. The rest of his face was covered by the collar of his blood red cloak. Under that he wore nothing but black, and wore a gun holster on his leg. His left arm was encased in a bronze claw. Also he wore point bronze boots that made no noise. A red bandana kept his waist-length raven hair out of his eyes.

"What?" He growled out.

"I said 'Sephiroth', Vincent. Are you going deaf on me?" He growled, but said nothing. I adjusted my sword, which I had designed and made. It hung from my waist, at an angle. Standing up it came to about my shoulder, and was about just as wide as I was. But I could handle it all the same. When I adjusted my sword, I also had to adjust my harness for it, which meant adjusting a bit of my outfit.

I wore pure black. Much like Vincent, except he had his red cape thingy. My pants were baggy, but tight enough not to restrict movement. There was a cloth that hung down on my left pant leg, it was the way the pants had come and I didn't really mind it. I wore black combat boots, however, my pants pretty much covered them. For a top, I usually wore a black sleeveless shirt that zipped up the middle. However, under the shoulder guard, I could attach a left sleeve, much like how I had it now. My gloves came up to about my elbows. On my shoulder guard, there was a silver wolf's head with a ring in its mouth. Cloudy Wolf was its name. It came with an earring, of the same design, which I wore as well on my right ear. My harness was wrapped around my waist, and then over my right shoulder and to my shoulder guard. A very confusing setup, but one that I was used to.

"My son?"

"Yes, you immortal demon thing. Your son." Vincent growled.

Immortal demon thing. That's what he was. He was immortal and he had I think three or four demons residing in him, the most prominent and dangerous being Chaos. Then again, I really couldn't talk when it came to immortal. As I was very much the same. It was only recently that I had found my way out of the mako I had been imprisoned in. I had fallen into accidentally, and now this was my cost. Although, I could change my age from anywhere between six to twenty-one. Vincent was stuck at what ever age he was, then again, I didn't have a blood-thirsty, slightly crazed demon inside me.

"Tifa looks pissed." I noted as she followed the SOLDIERs and the pink-dressed girl into the inn. A few minutes later and Tifa and the girl were exiting. I admired Tifa from a distance. She was a formidable enemy in hand-to-hand, and since I sucked at that form of combat… she could easily beat me. Also, few females were allowed to fight here. Tifa was a pleasant change.

"Probably because of the SOLDIERs… if only I had been able to get them all instead of just one." The wistful tone in Vincent's voice made me look at him, raising an eyebrow. He grinned slightly, a slight hint of gold overshadowing the natural red. Chaos… I'm sure he was upset he missed a chance where Vincent actually let him get away with murder.

"I'm going to check on Fenrir. I haven't been giving him as much love as I should." Vincent grunted, the gold fading. I left the room I was in.

The mansion really was creepy. Dust layered almost every surface, of course, Vincent and I could maneuver in such a way he dust seemed hardly disturbed. Besides, the monsters disturbed it enough. I could hear the toe nails of a few monsters, but they never approached me. I went down the central stairs, looking around the empty room. Then I walked around until I found where I wanted. I exited quickly and silently. I whistled, the low tone echoing and bouncing off all surfaces.

A few minutes later, Fenrir came. I had found Fenrir as a pup, even then, I could sense the lifestream inside him was strong, and that he would be a strong asset. My prediction proved to be right, and the huge level eighty wolf listened to my every command. I rubbed and ran my fingers through his long black and silver hair. He needed a bath. Violet eyes became trained on me, and I grinned.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" I bugged me, but the Nibelheim accent had embedded itself into my speech. As Tifa was the only person from town that I really spoke to, I noticed that her accent had faded some. Strange how that works. After grooming Fenrir, I headed back into the mansion and fell into a light sleep.

When I woke, I decided to go out to town. At Vincent's advice, I left my sword. Fenrir was waiting for me, so I decided to take him along. At first the town's people hadn't liked Fenrir, but they grew to accept him.

I paused as I heard a conversation.

"We tried. He had his pet Nibel Wolf attack us. Fenrir I think he said its name was. Then again, I wasn't paying too much attention. I had the king of all Nibel Wolves on my heels." That was the voice of one of the SOLDIERs who had tried to break it not he mansion after asking me for help. I remember that I had sent Fenrir on them. Their cries had been amusing.

"A level twenty three. You were scared by a level twenty three?" A smooth voice that sounded similar to Vincent's spoke. I could hear the irritation in it. Then again, I don't blame the person. Most Nibel Wolves were level twenty three, and if a SOLDIER had told me that a level twenty three had beat three level three SOLDIER's butts, I wouldn't have believed it either. I walked up to the conversation, Fenrir following. The man froze as he pointed to us.

"Actually Fenrir is about level eighty, but that doesn't really matter." I informed the Silver, Crimson, and Black Generals. They all turned, and I noticed the Crimson sidestep to protect the girl that was with them. I took in their appearances. The one SOLDIER ran.

The Silver General had long silver hair, that reached his waist. His bangs stuck up and over his face, reminding me of a picture of that girl that Vincent loves so much. Although his eyes and face were completely different colored than Vincent's, they were the same in shape. Narrow, catlike, green eyes observed me. His skin was pale, almost as pale as mine, but his held a slightly blue tint, almost unnoticeable. He wore black, no surprise. I wondered where Masamune was, as such a large bade (about six and a half meters long) would defiantly be noticeable, yet I did not see any sign of the legendary blade.

The Crimson General had gotten his name from the long crimson over coat he often wore. He wore black underneath and I immediately thought of Vincent. The right side of his face was slightly covered by his chin-length, layered auburn hair. Despite that, I could still see the black dagger earring on his right ear. His eyes reminded me of the sky, except they were narrow, and glaring at me. His skin was milky in color. More color than mine, but way less that the last general. Although, I could not see it, I didn't doubt that he had Rapier on him.

The last general, the Black General, wore the standard uniform. His shoulder-length black hair was styled into spikes, only two stubborn strands not slicked back. His tan skin was evident compared to the milky white of the girl and Crimson General, and the Silver General's icy white. There was a cross scar on his left check bone. Violet eyes were staring at Fenrir in shock. He was the only one that had his sword in plain view. The thing was as large as First Tsurugi, my own. I also noticed he had his right ear pierced.

The girl had pale milky skin, and long brown hair. Her bangs were very similar to Sephiroth's. There was a pink bow tied high in her hair. The brown strands were in a braid. Wide green eyes, more grass colored, like the lifestream, were staring at Fenrir. She wore a simple pink dress with brown boots and a red jacket. As a necklace, she wore a simple, thin, black ribbon.

Fenrir growled. I raised a hand to calm him, stroking his fur gently.

"Sephiroth," I heard Genesis mutter.

"Why are you here?" Zack took a step back as Fenrir growled once more.

"Orders." Sephiroth replied. I frowned. He seemed to be just like his father, how fitting.

"Rules are meant to be broken, as are orders. What's life without a bit of Chaos." Chaos would be so proud of me if he heard me say that. Vincent on the other hand… not so much.

"Trust me, if these orders could be ignored, I would have done it. No offense, but I hate small towns." Genesis hissed. The girl batted him slightly on the arm.

"You must be Cloud. I am Aeris. This is Sephiroth, Zack and Genesis." She ignored the SOLDIERs and just walked up to me, holding out her hand. She tilted her head as she smiled. Cautiously I took her hand and shook it. Fenrir sniffed her hair, before turning away and sneezing.

"Yeah, that's me. This is Fenrir. Don't worry, he won't attach unless I'm in trouble or I give the command." The last part was directed to the three SOLDIERs, who seemed to be freaked by the fact that Aeris was so close to me and Fenrir. Then again, most people didn't like Fenrir, they just grew to ignore him. Aeris giggled.

"I know. I can feel the bond you have with him." I blinked at her, looking deep in her green eyes. _Cetra_ The planet informed me, the voice echoing slightly in my mind. I had thought the Cetra had died out, apparently I was mistaken.

"I don't think he'll hurt us… not unless we give him reason."

"Tell him why you're here and he'll find reason." The SOLDIER who had run when I approached was hiding behind a barrel and he now spoke.

"We are here to clean out the mansion and stuff." Zack supplied. I narrowed my eyes but did nothing.

"We were wondering if you could please escort us into the mansion, since the town's folk seem to believe that you know hoe to get in." Aeris asked. I turned my attention to her.

"Sure. Just tell me when." In out rage, the SOLDIER who had been hinding jumped out and stormed up to me.

"What?! You help them but not me?! Why not?!" He ranted for a good wo seconds before I opened my mouth.

"Yddylg." At my word, the SOLDIER stiffened, and then turned and ran as fast as he could. In response, Fenrir bound after him. " Hu pmuut." I called after the wolf. The SOLDIER stared at me in shock, even as the cries of the SOLDIER reached their ears. A few seconds later, I stepped neatly to the side as Fenrir threw the SOLDIER past me. Aeris stood open mouthed, before turning to me. Fenrir ran past and picked the man up by his shirt, careful not to hit the skin.

"Stop him, please."

"Cdub." Fenrir fell still, the man now dangling from his teeth. "Tnub." The man was dropped. I nodded at the girl. "Better?" She nodded, watching as the SOLDIER scooted back from the massive wolf and then stood and ran for all it was worth. Now I turned to the Generals, who looked very upset. "Before you get all mad. Let me explain. Your SOLDIERs know nothing of common courtesy. They had just come to me and demanded that I take them into the mansion. When I replied 'no' they threatened me." Sephiroth let out a heavy breath. Zack let out a small growl, and Genesis just shook his head.

"Now, when do you wish to enter the mansion?"

"Before that, we were told that the third SOLDIER stationed here was eaten by something inside there…" Genesis started.

"Possibly." Definitely. "I do not know what became of the SOLDIER." Chaos ate him, it was a sick sight. "And I found no trace of blood in the mansion." I had to scrub for months to get the stain out. "Apparently, the body was found outside town hall." I dragged it there, and then covered up the drag marks. The Cetra was looking at em funny, as if she could sense my lies. Sephiroth was also raising an eyebrow.

"Okay. What about secret labs in the mansion?" Genesis glared and hit Zack's arm.

"Secret labs? If there are any, then I assure you that they are indeed secret." If secret includes finding and looking through. Finding a man in a coffin, saving said man, and then burning equipment and helping man destroy equipment. Then yes, secret. Oh, can't forget book burning. That was fun. Once again, weird looks. This time from Genesis and Zack.

"That doesn't even bother you?" Genesis asked weakly.

"Not really. It isn't my business, so why should I care?" Fenrir gave a growl of agreement. "Fenrir agrees. I worry and care about what I need to and what is my business. If a man dies in there, I could care less as long as I or someone I care about, are not the person being killed." Aeris understood first.

"You live like a wolf. On your own, until you meet your pack, and then you'll give your all to protect said pack, and really couldn't give anything about another pack." The SOLDIERs exchanged looks.

"Yes. So for the last time, when."

"Tomorrow, if that is okay with you." Sephiroth spoke.

"It is fine. Eight in the morning sound too early. I know it is for most in this town."

"Eight is fine." I nodded, turned and then whistled. Fenrir came to my side, and I left town. As I left, I could hear Zack comment.

"Strange kid."

* * *

Yes, I was a strange kid. Then again, could I really be considered a kid? I mused over Zack's comment as I stood in my favorite room. It was a simple room. The large window that basically made up a wall, had somehow remained intact. It gave me both an easy escape if one was ever needed, and a beautiful view of the town. There was a small cot in here that I used as a bed, with an animal-fur blanket. There wasn't any electricity or anything, but I was fine with that. It wasn't like I needed it.

"What are you thinking of?" Vincent's gruff voice cut across the room.

"Sephiroth is going to be inside the mansion tomorrow." I replied. Hoping to throw off Vincent. Normally he would jump at anything related to his son.

"That's not what is on your thoughts." I mentally frowned, keeping my face neutral.

"Yes it is."

"Don't lie to me. Anyone else but me." I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't lie to him for long.

"Zack said I'm a strange kid." Vincent tilted his head to the side.

"And that affects you why?"

"I'm not a kid… I mean yeah I'm strange… but… strange doesn't really exist… along side perfect and normal. What is normal for one might be strange for another… and its just…" I sighed and bowed my head.

"You're over thinking it." I snapped up at him. "And I think I know why. Remember the last time, you nearly went insane." I cut him off before he could say more.

"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be worrying more about the fact your son, Sephiroth, the Demon of Wutai, the Silver General, and all his other titles will be coming here…"

"You are just as much my son." With a growl, I stalked past him and exited the mansion. I ran into the forest, letting Fenrir flank my side. Finally, when I came to a stop, I felt all my pent up frustration was gone and I could relax. Being surrounded by nature often helped me to relax. Fenrir was nuzzling my shoulder, asking if something was wrong.

"Hu, hudrehk." I replied. He seemed to have bought it since he settled down. He became a blanket and pillow for me as I fell asleep.

I woke just before sunrise. I made my way back to the mansion, at times letting Fenrir carry me. Once I reached the mansion I changed clothes, and went down tot eh square to wait for the SOLDIERs. Although it wasn't eight, I was surprised to find the three just exiting their inns and heading to the village square.

"Early birds?" Zack jumped, although the other two didn't.

"Yes. Since we are all here, do you think we could go ahead and go through the mansion. Also, just to inform you, we will be spending a year here, so be expecting to take us into the mansion often until we know how ourselves." I raised an eyebrow at the Silver General's words.

"Alright. Well then, follow me." We reached the mansion and I led them past the front door. Zack paused.

"Wouldn't it be easy to use the front door?"

"Yeah, if you want to die. The door is a nesting ground for a type of flesh eating bug, touching the door attracts them. And then you're screwed. And if you do get past the door, the floor right on the other side was rotten and fell away, revealing a huge gaping hole." I informed the SOLDIERs. They exchanged glances.

"Sounds fun." Genesis dryly noted. I chuckled. "So how did you get in?"

"I hadn't meant to, it just kind of happened. Here." I pointed to the ivy that I knew hid the broken door to the inside.

"Here?" Sephiroth asked, staring at the hole.

"Here." And then I stepped through, only to be tackled by Vincent. A few seconds later, I heard Zack, Sephiroth, and Genesis call out my name.

"Great now he left us." Zack muttered.

"Who cares, he got us in here and that was just job." Genesis replied.

"But he was cute, and what if something happens to him." Zack whined. What warrior whined? Vincent seemed to be thinking the same thing, as I could see it in his face.

"Cute? He looked ready to kill us yesterday with that massive pet of his." Vincent narrowed his eyes at me, and I shook my head to try to disprove Genesis' statement.

"Bu-" Before Zack could finish there was a small roar.

"Will the both of you shut the hell up?" They fell silent to Sephiroth's demand. "I hear breathing from over here." I head footsteps, indicating that he was coming this way.

"Hey, if he's been here, why are there no footsteps in the dust?" Zack asked softly. They stopped.

"Good point." Genesis muttered.

"Ghost!" Not quite. Close enough. Vincent was suddenly gone. And I feared slightly for the SOLDIERs.

"The only ghosts that will be here will be you if you do not leave."

"Who the fuck are you?" Genesis replied to Vincent.

"Was that a threat?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"You look like your mother." I heard Vincent mutter. "No. A warning."

"Mother, you know of Jenova?" I heard the eagerness in Sephiroth's voice. I frowned, where… no when had I heard that before?

"Your mother is not Jenova. Now, if you do not mind, I have matters to attend to, and I don't want to attack you. One SOLDIER's death is enough, do not make me spill more blood."

"You killed the other SOLDIER?" Zack sounded angry. I wanted to step out and tell them not to blame Vincent, but I stayed still.

"How do you know my mother. If she is not Jenova, then who is she? Was my father lying to me?"

"Hojo is not your father." Vincent all but hissed, I knew his eyes had flashed gold at that moment. If there was one feeling that was mutual between Vincent and Chaos, it was their hatred for Hojo.

"Then who is? Tell me!" Genesis and Zack had fallen quiet.

"I don't have to. Now leave."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill the blonde and then I'll head for the inn, where I know the pink-dressed girl is." There was the sound of a snarl, and then a gun going off. Tneh sound of a shout and wood giving away. I could barely restrain myself from going into the fight then.

"Zack!" Sephiroth and Genesis shouted.

"You friend is as good as dead now. Even if he survives the fall, he won't survive the monsters." Zack might not, but I could. I made note of the place we were in the mansion before moving to the basement. Quickly, but quietly. I found Zack just in time.

As I neared, the monsters that had gathered quickly scattered, frightened by my aura. I kneeled beside Zack, checking his unconscious form for any injuries. I found on. the wood that had given out on him was impaling him. He was coming to, and I knew he had to be in a lot of pain. I grimaced as I could already feel the lifestream within him trying to escape and join the larger lifestream.

"_Zack?"_ I whispered, calling his name. He looked up at me, unable to focus. _"This will hurt." _He grunted, and I pulled the stick impaling him out, then I quickly healed. I felt a fresh wave of energy flow inside of me, I closed my eyes, and just held on to Zack. After a few minutes, he was perfectly unharmed and asleep. I heard someone jump from above, and Vincent's shout of 'don't.' I quickly backed away, and hid myself in the shadows.

"Zack? Zack? Are you alright? I see and smell blood." Sephiroth had a wing. A huge black wing, but a wing none the less. I stared at it in shock, as Sephiroth made it disappear as he landed next to his SiC.

"Seph?" Zack muttered.

"Yeah?" I could see that Sephiroth was worried.

"I met an angel." He gave a soft laugh before completely losing consciousness. I watched as the three SOLDIERs left. The Silver and Crimson Generals supporting the Black.

"So you did." Vincent muttered. I frowned and only looked down. Questioning my own actions.

"I have nothing to say to you." I replied, turning and going to my room. I could hear Vincent sigh behind me.

* * *

If anyone is confused about the commands Cloud gives Fenrir, they are in Al Bhed. Simple things like "Attack; stop; drop; no, nothing." I believe that those were all the commands I used.

If anone is confused by the last part, don't worry. I intended it to be like that. Just to make you wonder what they were talking about.


	3. Wings of an Angel

This is From Vincent's POV. This is my first story that I've posted, and the first story that I've ever written Vincent into... so if he seems OOC, sorry in advance. This chapter is to kind of fill in for confusion from the last chapter.

* * *

I left Cloud to brood or what ever it was that he did. He absolutely hated me 'babying' him. Who says angels are pure, sweet, innocent creatures that wouldn't hurt a fly? Who ever said that obviously hasn't met Cloud. He takes the term 'vengeful angel' to a whole new level.

I sighed as I stood by a window, glancing over the town. I noticed Sephiroth, my son, coming back. Flanking his side was Genesis. They both stopped just at the edge of the mansion's property, gazing up at the obstacle that prevented them entrance. I chuckled. Fenrir and his brethren would be deterrent enough for the two, after all, who freely wanted to take on several many level eighty Nibel Wolves and possibly risk the wrath of an angel that would be sure to be pissed off. Although he never told me his reasons, I figured there had to be some reason he was so attached to those damn wolves.

I heard the door to the room I was currently residing in open slightly. Cloud peeked at me from behind the door, his huge white wings, although folded against his back, seemed to be drooped lower than usual; or at least lower than the last one or two times I had seen them. His huge crystal eyes watched me, observing me for any anger that he may have caused from just a short while ago.

If there was one thing I had learned from years spent with Cloud, its that his wings affect his mood and represent his mood quite well. He often kept them hidden, and when he did that for too long, he became more and more irritable and cruel. Take for example, having Fenrir attack that one SOLDIER. One he finally released his wings, his mood was improved dramatically, and he would then act like the 'definition' of angel. Why he had to have his wings out, I couldn't understand, but it was not like I needed to know. It was a long and slow cycle that never ceased to stop.

From the few stories Cloud had told me, I had come to the conclusion that once upon a time Nibelheim had been an angel unsettlement. Where they could freely have their wings out, befriend the wildlife, help things grow, and ect. What happened, he wouldn't tell me, or perhaps he didn't know. His memory could be faulty, at best of times.

As he wouldn't tell me of his life, faulty memory or not, I told him just as much of my life. Although, he did know the basics of it. I was a Turk sent here to protect Hojo. I fell in love with his wife, and got her pregnant. Then, experiments were preformed, which I tried to stop. My reward was a bullet at point blank and being experimented on. I felt Chaos growl slightly at the thought of experimentations.

Chaos was a demon that I had the misfortune of having in my head, along with a few others. How ironic, an angel and demon living together. Cloud coughed, bringing my attention out of my thoughts and to the angel standing in the doorway. His wings fluttered slightly, as if to state their discomfort.

Another amusing fact on Cloud, his wings almost always needed to be preened after his first takes them out. If aren't then he settles into a prissy attitude, and he can't do it all by himself. Especially since his wings are an extremely sensitive spot.

"You want my help?"

"If you would." He replied, sighing deeply. He was still upset at me for what ever reason, but since when did he ever need a reason for anything? i walked up to him, at which point, he unfolded his wings.

The span of his wings was about one wing equaling his height. So pretty large. They were a bitch to clean if he got them dirty, I knew that from a first hand experience. Also, getting him to bathe with his wings out was just as hard, due to him hating the feel of sopping feathers, which would remain wet for days on end.

He coughed a few times while I straightened his feathers, I also noticed he was having trouble breathing. A effect of the mako floating in the air. Normally unnoticeable, but with his wings out, the substance only seemed to make him sick.

"Cloud, why did you save that black-haired man?" I asked softly, smoothing out the feathers in such a way that he couldn't tense and get defensive on me. Ex-Turk or not, I was still technically a Turk, and therefore, I wanted to know all that I could. The best weapon anyone could have is knowledge.

"He reminds me." He hissed out, not in pain or anger, but in relief. I frowned at the statement, massaging the shoulder blades where the wings protruded from. "A long time ago, before mako, I had a lover." He continued at my prompting. I moved to running my thin fingers through feathers. He didn't go on, signaling he really didn't remember any more.

Cloud never did anything unless it helped him in one way. For example, he would have gladly let me stay in my coffin, had he not been lonely. He would have killed the humans in the town, if the wouldn't have attracted unwanted attention. He would have ignored Fenrir, had he not sensed the strength in the pup. He would not have lead the group here, had he not have a reason. He might not know the reason, but it was there. He was falling asleep, so I left him on the bed, only one wing even close to being finished.

I glanced out the window to see that the SOLDIERs had decided to leave rather than risk going up against the wolves. A wise choice. I would have had no problem shredding and eating Cloud's brethren if they had hurt my son; and Cloud would have no qualms about killing my son if he had hurt Fenrir or the wolf's brethren.

I listened to the silence in the house. The monsters that normally could be heard hiding or paralyzed in fear. Monsters tended to flee before Cloud, especially when his wings were out. Although, I had yet to understand why this happened. Cloud had only shaken his head when I asked.

Cloud coughed, and I wondered how long it would take him before he can get his wings to disappear once more. Once again, I had no idea as to how or why this happened, only that it did.

I watched him sleep, occasionally stroking his feathers to relax him. Out side, Fenrir began to sing as the moon rose above the Nibel mountains.

* * *

I am aware that is short, and I'm sorry for that. But I have a propsetion for you readers, a poll. Check out my home page to see it.


	4. A Story about the Begining

This is From Aeris' POV. This is my first story that I've posted, and the first story that I've ever written Aeris into... so if she seems OOC, sorry in advance.

* * *

I gently moped the sweat off of Zack's brow as he lay in the bed. After Sephiroth and Genesis had brought him back, I had put him to bed. By all rights, he should have been dead, I could tell by the slight displacement of his lifestream, and mixture of his lifestream and bits of the planet's. The twisting purple fire shadowed over by light green wisps. They were slowly fading, leaving nothing but his natural purple, only glowing brighter than normal. I sighed as I ran a hand through his raven hair.

I thought back to the events that have happened already and the boy that had led my boys to the mansion. Cloud. The planet had reacted to him being near me, I had felt it. Then Zack had said that he had seen an angel. What all could it mean? I racked my mind thinking of all the legends my mother had told me before she passed away, but I couldn't recall anything about angels.

She told me of a calamity that had fallen from the sky, she told me how all humans were descendants of Cetra, although some have more cetra in them than others; like Zack, Genesis, and Sephiroth for example. She told me of the WEAPONs: Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, Rudy, Ultima and Omega; although she skimped out on Omega. She told me about how the WEAPONs' job was to protect the planet from what they perceived as a threat. She never mentioned angels.

I shook my head and moved to the window to check to see if my two boys were back yet. They were just entering the inn. I frowned. They seemed troubled… maybe they couldn't speak with the man that they were looking for, or find Cloud?

"Aeris?" I heard Zack's voice, and I turned to him, to see that he was sitting up and rubbing his forehead slightly.

"Right here." I spoke as I moved back to him, putting my hand on his chest I gently pushed to show that I wanted to lay back down. He complied.

"I saw an angel…" He whispered.

"Did you?" I asked softly, holding my hand to his forehead to check to see if he was hot.

"Yeah. What else could those big white tings behind him be?" I blinked, the angel was a male? Doesn't that go against normal stereotypes of angels?

"Did he have a halo?" I asked with a joking tone. He seemed to think about it before shaking his head.

"Nah. He did have these beautiful eyes." He sighed. "So pretty… they reminded me of yours. Except yours are green and seem more human."

"And what color are the angel's?" I heard Genesis ask as he entered the room. Sephiroth followed with a slight frown. Sephiroth didn't really believe in angels, Genesis on the other hand, was obsessed with things like that. At Genesis' question Zack furrowed his eyebrows.

"I… I don't… can't…. I think… no…" He mumbled, I smiled sadly at him. "They weren't green and they were beautiful. I'll recognize them when I see them again… I think…"

"Of course you will…" Sephiroth snorted. I frowned at him.

"Is it possible that the 'angel' is Cloud? You said he disappeared after he entered the mansion." Sephiroth seemed to ponder of that. Zack shrugged, and went to eating some food that Genesis gave him. Genesis handed me a plate, and I thanked him with a nod. "And what happened, you seem upset."

"The mansion was inaccessible. The wolves were too bad, and frankly I didn't feel like dealing with them." Genesis supplied quietly, he too was thinking of what I had said. Wolves… another piece to the puzzle. Wolves usually didn't get along well with humans and Fenrir had seemed pretty well at rest with Cloud.

"He did remind me of the stories of angels that Genesis used to tell me." Sephiroth spoke quietly, as if he didn't want to reveal this.

"Didn't you ask about angels because you thought Aeris was one at first?" I giggled at Zack's statement and the blush that appeared on Sephiroth's cheeks. I glanced out the window as my boys started a debate. Genesis was teasing about he didn't know that was why Sephiroth had asked. Sephiroth was threatening Zack. Zack was spilling more information. I felt a small tug, similar to when the planet wanted to 'speak' with me.

"I think I'll take a walk." I spoke, putting my plate on a table and heading for the door. The boys exchanged glances, I caught the message. "I'll be fine by my self. Really."

"Twenty minutes." Sephiroth finally spoke after a few minutes silence. I nodded my head and exited the room. I let my feet lead me, and finally I was about halfway from the town and the mansion. There was an injured animal by the path, and I bent down to heal it. It was a young female Nibel Wolf. Her coat was still brown and white in places, proof that she was young. When I finished I stood.

"Thanks. Luna is often getting hurt like that." I jumped slightly, and turned to see Cloud staring at me. His bright blue eyes seemed brighter than before, watching me with eerie awareness. "You're a Cetra, aren't you?" His voice was softer as he spoke. Stunned, I nodded. "I thought so… but I thought they were all killed by Jenova? No, then there would be no humans… I suppose they could have just barely hung on to life." He looked down to the ground, and then to Luna, who was watching the exchange of words. He kneeled and she came to him, he petted her.

"Hmmm…" I replied. "And what of you?" He looked sharply to me.

"Me?" He echoed. I nodded. "Who really knows anymore?" I frowned slightly. "Zack said he saw an angel." I let the indication silent.

"How is he?" I mused over the question.

"He is fine, currently." He replied in a hum, and the wolf seemed to smile at the noise, if it was possible. I noticed how musical his voice seemed to be. I didn't bug him about side-stepping my silent accusation. I started to play with my skirt, gripping it in my hands and twisting it.

"The lifestream was a stream of consciousness in the cosmos that formed together to create Gaia." I froze as he spoke. "The lifestream supplied Gaia with water to form oceans, fire to form volcanoes, earth to make islands, and air for things to breathe. It also gave Gaia the element sprit to breath life into its creations so there could be life for Gaia to support and to help spread the lifestream around Gaia. This element came in the form of the first being. These beings created wolves first. As such, wolves have always been close to the planet, and spots that are important to the planet. Nibelheim is where the beings created wolves."

"That's why Nibel Wolves get to large… they were the first." I responded to his story with my conclusion. He mutely nodded. "Who were the beings? And how did you know that story, my mother never told me anything about that."

"Who knows… I don't. I don't even remember where I heard it." He softly replied.

"What about angels?" He made no acknowledgement to my words. "Cloud? Do you know anything about angels?"

"They are winged humans. The results of failed experiments. Horrible, huh?" He finally spoke. "You should head back. Your lovers are worried." With that, he started walking to the mansion. Luna stared at me, but with the sound of a whistle, she ran after Cloud.

I pondered over his words as I made my way back. The moment I neared the town, I was attacked by a blur of red.

"Aeris! We told you twenty minutes. Not about two hours! You had us worried, and why are you coming from the mansion? You didn't go there did you?!" Genesis asked, looking me over.

"No, I just had to talk with someone. By the way, I have a new story to tell you. Now lets head back to the inn. I figure Seph is staying with Zack?"

"Yeah, we were taking turns looking for you. Goddess, Aeris, who did you have to talk to?!"

"Cloud." At this he gave me a weird look. "I think… I may have found a friendship with him." He sighed, and held the door to the inn open for me.

"We'll talk later."

* * *

The poll will be up until the 30th of October. Once it closes, I will set into affect what ever was voted the most.


	5. Just to Pass Time

Okay, Just to let you people know...

The first part of this is before Cloud meets Aeris in the last chapter. I debated leaving it out… but decided against it due to a coin toss… (so predicable… lol) Anyways, if anyone would, please point out any and all mistakes. I'm kinda bad at finding and fixing them… and since I've basically screwed up my 'Word'… half of the time, the misspelled words aren't found in spell check, and I hate the one FanFiction offers. So… Anyways… Keep in mind that this first part is before Cloud meets Aeris and tells her that weird story. The parts after that follow in the correct time flow.

* * *

"_The Calamity's Child…" _The air seemed to hiss. I groaned at the unwelcome sense of understanding. Every time… there was some sort of complaint. First the Calamity being in the reactor, a place I would only go in to if I were dead a good couple years, chopped up in bits and in someone's stomach. Even then, I'm sure that I would even go near that horrible place. Now there were complaints about the Calamity's son… of all things.

The planet was nothing more than a spoiled child. What the planet wanted, it almost always got. It understood very little, yet expected everyone to understand everything. It couldn't make up its mind about anything and often changed its decision. It only did things if it benefited itself in some way, and tolerated or ignored what ever didn't. I suppose that is where both my mother and I obtained our personalities, as we are born of the planet. Especially since we are supposed to carry out the will of the planet.

Speaking of that… how is anyone suppose to carry out the will of the planet if said planet is asleep and has no will to speak of at the moment? The only thing still awake was the lifestream, and that was because Minerva, my mother, was keeping it as much. If it were to fall asleep, that would cause disturbances, which would unbalance the lifestream and cause a whole bunch of mayhem. Chaos would be in heaven.

I sighed as I once again tried to ask the planet what it wanted me to do about its complaint of the Calamity's Son. I was beginning to think it was a subconscious thing it did just to annoy me. Like I said, childish.

After Vincent had finished with my feathers, I had left and gone to a near-by mako spring to try and ask the planet what it wanted in prayer, the only way to speak with it. If I didn't do that, then my wings would never go away… and as pretty as they were… most humans didn't have wings.

Scientists called this natural mako impure. I called the stuff that they 'purified' unclean. If I were to even get too close to the 'pure' mako, especially with my wings out, then I would be struck with illness. It's because I'm made of pure lifestream, so the lifestream resonates with the 'liquid' lifestream, mako. The 'pure' mako is tainted, not natural anymore, so it doesn't exactly work right, and instead of helping me, it makes me sick.

What was worse was that there was nowhere on Gaia that didn't have 'pure' mako. It became its gas form, the lifestream, and then flooded the air, tainting the lifestream and spreading everywhere. People didn't notice now, but I guarantee that within a few generations, people will be stronger, faster and live longer due to this.

When natural mako evaporated, it caused no mutations that cause the super speed, strength, and life. Also, the natural mako did no harm to the wildlife, plant or animal. Nibel wolves used to only reach the size of a Sheppard, now they were huge. Fish ate people. Plants ate people. The water made people sick, and mutated anything that drunk from it. Rain had a fifty percent chance of being acid, although, the humans had yet to learn of these things.

The reason that natural mako was so harmful to humans was because it took their individual lifestream and merged it with the whole being. The problem is that they don't know how to go back to their bodies, and their consciousness is lost in the sea of green. Thus the 'mako poisoning'.

'Pure' mako did not submerge the individual's lifestream (consciousness) into the main body, sop that was why it is deamed 'safe.'

As for materia, the solid form of the lifestream… the natural mako was much more stronger than the materia that was made from 'pure' mako. That alone should be all the proof needed to say that 'pure' mako was not good.

I finished my prayer to the planet, and pulled back from the mako. The thoughts of 'pure' mako, natural mako, and its properties giving me a head ache. The planet's complaints weren't helping either. I retracted my wings, and sighed in relief when the volume of the voice of the plant was turned down significantly.

Now I just had to find Zack, and make sure that he was okay, assure Sephiroth and Genesis that I was fine, and check out the Cetra. No doubt the planet already informed her of who and what I was.

* * *

I watched as Aeris headed back to town and was greeted by Genesis. Genesis… just as I felt a pull towards Aeris, I felt a strange pull towards him. Him, Sephiroth, and Zack. It was strange, and yet, I wasn't bothered by it. I sighed and continued my path to the mansion. Luna followed behind me, her tail wagging gently.

"How'd you get hurt this time?" She offered no response. She never did. She was one of those silent types. Like Vincent and Sephiroth… it must run in the family or something. When I reached the mansion, Vincent was waiting for me, his scarlet eyes observing me.

"Prayer?" He asked. I nodded once. The only way to hide my wings was through communication with the planet, or as Vincent saw it, praying. 'A fitting thing for an angel;' were his exact words.

Walking through the mansion, I snarled at the amount of dust kicked up by the SOLDIERS. It wasn't like they couldn't be neat! Then again, Zack had seemed like the type to be messy… not that it really mattered if they kicked up dust or anything.

They had said they were going to clean this place up. I would love to see them try that. I snorted at the thought of the three generals in maid's outfits. Vincent gave me a strange look, but I ignored him. As I reached my room, I shut the door, indicating to Vincent that I didn't want to be bothered and that he could do what ever the hell he does when I'm not around. Probably brood. I snorted again.

Lying down, I wondered what the next day would bring.

The next day brought me encountering the three Generals and Aeris. The four of them just seemed to be wandering around the mansion, trying to remember where exactly in the ivy I had showed the door was.

"Good luck finding it." The SOLDIERS jumped while Aeris just gave me a smile.

"Hello, Cloud. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you, Aeris. And you?" She giggled before nodding that she was fine. Zack stared at me with a strange look on his face, while Genesis' mouth hung open.

"Cloud? But that man said he would kill you." I chuckled at Genesis' question. Sephiroth was strangely quiet, watching me.

"Him? Nah, he just didn't want you in there. He's an anti-social vampire who likes absolutely nothing, and just enjoys annoying people with head-hurting riddles and hints. Ignore him. Although, form what I've seen, he reminds me of Genesis." Genesis growled, and I ignored him.

"The door appears and disappears at random, so I would just give up. I guess so much has died here, that the mansion just kinda lives. And if it doesn't want you in, then there isn't much you can do about it. Why don't you explore the town?" I really didn't want a repeat of last time… so… now I was trying to distract them. A tour of the town would do it, and if not, then I could tell them to ask Tifa for a tour of the mountains.

"No. We have seen it all." I blinked at Sephiroth's answer.

"Then ask Tifa to show you the mountain trails. There's supposedly a mako spring and materia cavern that Shinra hasn't found yet up there. Tifa knows the legends well enough, and with your expertise, I'm sure you can find both." Zack's and Genesis' eyes lit up. Bingo.

"I've never seen a real free mako spring…" Zack muttered.

"A real undiscovered materia cavern…" Genesis and Zack looked at each other as they both spoke.

"Seph, please?" Their tones combined into one, and Aeris giggled. Sephiroth sighed.

"Fine." I inwardly cheered. No angry Vincent! I watched as they head back to town. The only time they stopped, was when Aeris ran back to me. The three generals nervously waiting.

"When you do figure out what you are, let me know, m'kay? My mother didn't get a chance to teach me all that she should about the planet, and I can feel that your really close. And thank you for the story." I nodded as she hugged me and then ran back down to the SOLDIERs. I could hear their questioning tones, even as I retreated into the mansion.


	6. Another Story

I am so sorry about not updating. My computer died. I killed it, abet accidentally. So basically, I lost everything and had to wait to get a new computer. Now I have a laptop, and hopefully I won't kill this one. But, when I killed my computer, I killed everything on it, nothing is retrievable. Like I said, I am sorry.

* * *

I watched as Zack talked Tifa into joining our group as a tour guide. She smiled sheepishly, and with a couple words from Aeris, she happily joined our group. Genesis looked at her expectantly. And she glanced at Aeris before nodding.

"Okay, I can't really tell you much about the mako spring or the materia cavern… its been so long since I've heard Cloud's stories… but I think I remember the gist of them. Although, the one I do remember mentions of the spring, but not its location." She shyly admitted.

"Stories?" I titled my head slightly to the side. Although I was not into stories as Genesis was, the thought of Cloud telling stories was an interesting one; he really didn't seem like the type to even think of stories.

"Yeah. Sometimes Cloud would tell stories to the kids… Each one is different, and he rarely repeats them, unless asked to." By this time, everyone in the group was listening, and we were just exiting town. "Sometimes, he doesn't even remember them… like if you ask him to tell you one, he won't know anything about it." That certainly was strange. I pondered over it for a few seconds before Zack's voice brought me back.

"What were they about?" Zack asked. His puppy-like nature was getting the best of him, making him curious. I inwardly chuckled.

"Did he tell one about wolves?" Aeris asked softly. I thought to the story Aeris had told us after her walk. Did she get it from Cloud? I had heard she met him, but I had been unsure due to the face that the red-cloaked man had said he would hurt Cloud. But then again, Cloud had said just earlier… my head hurt, and that did not happen often.

Tifa pondered the question for a few minutes before answering. "Wolves? Yeah, he did once. About how the planet was formed and wolves were the first or something like that. He had others too. Zack, this answers your question. He would tell stories of all the animals, of plants and trees. He told us of Minerva, a goddess of the planet or lifestream… one of them. He would tell stories of the Cetra, and about a calamity from the skies that all but killed them."

"Calamity? Minerva?" Genesis asked, his eyebrows furrowing. It made sense that he would question about that. 'Loveless' was about a goddess, I do believe.

"Yeah. The Calamity was this thing that liked to pretend to be people's mother. It, although it seems like a she, would corrupt and twist people, making them believe her to be mother and that she should be honored and rule the planet. Cloud said she lived in the reactor. Since then, none of the village children dare go near it, afraid that she'll mess them up. I can tell you that the parents were grateful. As for Minerva, she was a rare treat, and even then only a few words."

A calamity that lives in a reactor and makes people insane. A strange goddess that Cloud doesn't talk about much. The only conclusion: Cloud had one hell of an imagination.

"Go on… tell us more." Genesis and Zack prodded. Tifa sighed. The group was now on a mountain trail. Aeris smiled gently, and although she was listening, she was also observing the wildlife, or rather, what was left of the wildlife.

"To keep kids out of the mansion, he told a sad story, but I don't think he ever revealed the end… or much information. I don't even remember it that well." She seemed to think it over, holding a hand to her chin.

Aeris perked up, and quickly turned her full attention to the mountain girl. "Go on." Aeris nudged Tifa. Zack and Genesis' eyes were lit up, also waiting for Tifa to continue.

"Vincent, that was the main character's name. He was a Turk, I think, who was assigned to the mansion and he fell in love with his target, or something like that. From there, tragedy strikes and he was shot at point blank in the head. Now he lies sleeping in the mansion, waiting for people to come so he can eat them. That's basically the gist of it. Sorry I don't remember more."

"It's alright." I assure her softly. I quickly thought over this new information.

Vincent and Turk. Assigned to the mansion. I will have to get Zack to check Reno on that information. And if the man in red was Vincent, then he probably had been there long enough to see my real parents, thus explaining what he had told me at the mansion. But…. He didn't look older than twenty… and he certainly didn't look like he had been shot at point blank.

"Any more?" Zack asked as he cheerfully bounced on the creaky wooden bridge we were now on.

"Yeah. There was one that Cloud only told once, and then if we ever tried to get him to repeat it… he acted all funny and stuff. We loved it so much; we, the town's teens and children, memorized and repeated the words over and over. Although, I'm sure we missed some, as it was only after the story that we tried to memorize it. The main characters are a lot like General Genesis and General Zack." That piqued my interest. How was that possible when Cloud had never met them before?

"Speak." I commanded, she gave me a weird look, but obeyed. I momentarily reminded myself that she wasn't one of my troops.

"Okay, I'll try... It would probably be best if we took a break anyways." I nodded with her statement. After we were all sitting down around her in a semi-circle, she sighed. "Lets see if I can remember the words… Okay… It started with three friends. One was a Lupin, a person strongly connected to animals. Another was a Phoenix, a person strongly associated with magic. The last, and youngest, was the Goddess' son, a being of sorts.

"The Lupin was said to have hair the color of the starless night sky and as soft a wolf's undercoat. His skin-kissed skin seemed to glow in any and all lighting. His bright purple eyes were shared by the large Nibel Wolves that he called kin. Some said he was so connected to the creatures that he was part wolf, and especially with all the energy he had; making him seem like an over-excited puppy. He was tall, and muscular. Despite his playful nature, everyone knew that he was honorable, and that if anyone needed his help, he would gladly give assistance, but only for the right reasons."

I blinked and stared at Zack, who's mouth was hanging wide open. That description fit Zack like a glove. Personality, appearance… everything. How… bizarre.

"The Phoenix had soft silken hair, the color of roasted chestnuts. Which is a really pretty shade of red and brown. His skin was milky white, and as soft as cream. His eyes were like the morning, just after the sun rises and the sky turns palest blue; with the sun behind them, lighting them with a strange glow. He was adapt at magic, especially that of ice and fire. He was tall, although the Lupin was taller, and slender. Unlike the Lupin who used his strength, the Phoenix used his speed and agility.

"The Phoenix had a non-caring and cold personality. Or that's what it seemed like. The poetic man actually cared deeply for those who he loved. He especially loved the goddess for granting him the love of her son and the Lupin. He wrote her a six act poem, starting with a prologue and ended at the fifth act. He was passionate about everything he did."

Once again, everyone's jaws were dropped, except mine of course. That perfectly described Genesis, even telling parts of him that no one but we knew as his lovers, like his caring personality. This was a little weird.

"The three were best friends, and as one may guess, lovers. They spent countless hours together. The Phoenix speaking and writing poems for those dearest, along with entertaining them with tricks of fire and ice. The Lupin pointing out all the simple things in life that made everyone happy, such as star gazing. The being just happy to have the two great men that he did."

How strange, the being wasn't described. That was… odd. I was curious as to who the being was. Maybe it was suppose to be me? It couldn't have been Aeris… it said men.

"Then, one day, the Calamity wormed her way in to the sleepy village the three lived in, Nibelheim. In an attempt to protect his lovers, and the goddess' son, as he was the goddess' knight, the Phoenix attacked the Calamity. Although, his distraction worked, and the villagers and his lovers were able to escape, he fell to the corruption of the Calamity. She corroded his mind, taking it apart and reassembling it until she was happy."

That doesn't sound very nice… I could tell Genesis was thinking much the same thing by his facial expression. It was one of those 'that's-so-disturbing' ones mixed with 'I-have-an-appointment-with-Hojo' ones.

"The Calamity used him and forced him to attack his lovers. The Lupin fought valiantly, trying to break the Calamity's hold on his lover. Alas, the spell wasn't broken until the Lupin lied on the pure snow. His blood staining the pure white substance a dark cheery red that looked so wrong. Ignoring the danger that the Phoenix still possessed, the being ran out from the hiding spot the Lupin had told him to hide at. Unfortunately, he was unable to make it to the Lupin in time, and the man died."

Now Zack was the one looking 'ugh'. Genesis was shooting him apologetic looks, as if apologizing for his 'story self's behavior. Aeris was just in shock, her eyes wide open. She was clearly engrossed with the story. Strange how this story was affecting us all so strangely.

"It was seeing the death of one of his lovers, and the tears of the other falling that truly allowed the Phoenix's mind to regain control of his body long enough to kill himself. The being cried over him as well, for he understood it hadn't been the Phoenix's fault such horrible things had happened. As anger and rage bubbled inside of the being's heart, he grabbed the two blades of his lovers and used his power to combine them. Then with a hateful vengeance, he went after the calamity, the spirits of his lovers giving him the strength he needed." How _lovely_.

"He sealed her away in the Northern Crater, with WEAPONs, Gaia's defense, surrounding the area, keeping watch. All his reserves gone, the being stumbled to his lover's graves, only to see that in honor of them, the planet had created a mako spring. The being looked at the substance, mumbled a small apology to his mother, and dove into the blood of the planet. He wanted the pain to stop. The pain of loss, he wanted gone and done for. The planet, misunderstanding his pleas, took him in a warm embrace and then started to take him apart, cell-by-cell. Until nothing remained, not even feelings."


	7. Materia Cave

For those of you who are curious about my computer... it got ran over.... several times...... by one of those toy jeep thingys that kids drive.... yeah... and then.... golf clubs.... my nephew hates me.... I swear it. Point is, I lost any and everything on that computer. Documents, pictures... ect, ect. About 60+ documents. My teachers didn't believe me when I told them what happened to my essays and stuff. But I digress....

I GOTS A LAPTOP NOW, AND EVERYTHING IS RIGHT AGAIN!!!!

This is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy, and its Seph's POV again. Its gonna stay Seph's POV while they are out on outing like this.... Zack digresses too much... I can't get in Aeris' mindset that well , and Genesis.... Genesis is Genesis. I could only be him if i was in a very bitchy mood.

* * *

Tifa fell silent at the last word, leaving the group silently stunned. Aeris spoke first, her quiet voice seemingly loud over the pure silence that surrounded the group.

"That's so sad." One by one, we all came back to the world of the living. I swallowed, and sincerely hoped that I wasn't the being.

Honestly… it sounded scary. Watching one's lovers fight, then one kills the other, and kills himself. Ugh… talk about a nightmare. As a matter of fact, it probably would become a nightmare, especially since how alike the Lupin was to Zack, and the Phoenix was to Genesis.

"I think it's time we continue." At my words, everyone finally snapped out of it, and we continued on our way, abet, silently.

The materia cave was the first of the two that we stumbled across. I say stumbled because we quite literally stumbled into the cave. It was slightly downhill from where we had been when we had spotted it, and contrary to belief, I am not immune to everything, including slippery ice. Point was, we stumbled into the materia cave.

It was pretty, in a strange sort of way. The walls glowed multi-colors, and looked as if someone melted multiple materia and then mixed them before painting the walls with the still half mixed solution. There were several tunnels that branched off the main cavern, which we stood in. Each tunnel was luminated by the walls. In the center of the cavern we were in, there was a large fountain.

At one point in time, it may have spurted mako, but now it was frozen. The large bright green fixture glowed the brightest in the cave, casting a green glare on everything. It was eerily beautiful. I walked over to the edge of it, and glanced down to where the pool should have been if it wasn't frozen. Some fully created materia sat on the bottom, growing in bunches. The whole 'pool' was covered in materia.

"Ain't that something?" Zack whispered, touching the walls. Genesis nodded in agreement, staring down into the pool as I was. Tifa and Aeris were by Zack, staring at the walls.

"Is it me, or is the fountain a sculpture of sorts?" I gave Genesis a quick look, raising my eyebrows. I could hear Zack turn to look.

"Now that ya mention it… it does. Like an angel or something." I stared at the fountain.

In a way it did look like an angel. I could see a body, a head, and wings spread out behind it.

"Over here, there's a wolf!" Aeris called from down a tunnel. I blinked, as did Zack and Genesis. When had she wondered over there. Curious we followed to find yet another large cavern with a fountain.

Aeris was staring at the fountain, and strangely, I could see the wolf. Tifa wandered into another tunnel.

"A normal human over here!" She called. Zack and Aeris immediately ran off to see it. Genesis held back with me.

"Isn't it a little bit odd?"

"Hmm?"

"We encountered no monsters on our way here, and none so far. Not to mention the strange story involving me and Zack, and now this. What did it say, in the story, that the Lupin was closest too?"

"Wolves."

"And we find a wolf statue made out of pure, crystallized mako. This couldn't have been carved or anything… its natural. And the Phoenix was human. They found a human statue." I pondered over Genesis' words. It was a little strange.

"Hey Gen, you might wanna see this! There's a shit-load of fire and ice materia over here!" Zack called from the other cavern. Genesis gave me another look.

"And the Phoenix was best at fire and ice. Seeing a reoccurring pattern here?"

"Yes. So then, the being must have been the angel, and this is some sort of shrine to the story."

"The story which is most likely truth. Which would mean…."

"There's more to Cloud then we know." Genesis nodded. And Zack called, once more, from the other cavern.

"Seriously, Gen, you'd be in heaven if you'd come and see all this _mastered_ materia." Genesis gave me a look, as if pleading that the conversation he started was over so he could go and see the materia. Reluctantly, I nodded. We could discuss this at a later time.

I glanced once more at the wolf, before following where the others had ran off to.

There was only the three caverns: the angel, wolf, and human. Each one interconnected to each other, but there was still only those three. I had to drag Genesis away from the materia, he really wanted those mastered fire and ices. Unfortunately, I wanted to be back in the village by sundown, and we still had to find that spring, so…. We had to continue.

"I don't think we'll find it today…" Zack muttered, still upset at leaving the pretty, _warm_, and unique caverns. Genesis mumbled something as well, but I didn't care enough to catch it.

"Seph… maybe we should turn back." Aeris spoke gently as she placed a hand on my arm. "We aren't all enhanced." She smiled, even as she glanced down at herself and at Tifa. I sighed, but consented to turning back. The spring would have to wait.


	8. Topsy Turby

Okay, I know I should have updated earlier, but school has been keeping me pretty busy, that and my sister's marriage. lol. Then this passing weekend, I started to get sick. So I went to school Monday, even with a 100 temp. Then today, Tuesday, I was coughing so bad my parents let me stay home even through it was my mother's birthday. They took me to the hospital and it turns out that I have an 'upper respiratory infection' which was pretty close to turning to pneumonia (a digital cookie to who figures out how I got something close to pneumonia when its basically summer and in like 70-90 degree weather) . So the doctor said not to send me to school tomorrow, and stuff. So I finally had the time to write some more. This chapter changes views a lot, and when I saw a lot, I mean first its Cloud's, then Sephy's, then Vinnie's, and finally I guess it would be third person.

* * *

I watched as the group trekked back to the town. They looked a little worse for the wear, but that was probably just due to the long journey it took to get to either place. I wondered which they went to, but I didn't linger on the thought. I had things to do, places to be… wolves to tend to…. demonic ex-Turks to annoy. The usual.

Then I froze. And who wouldn't? I could feel eyes on me, even though I was hidden in the mansion, and there was no way that I could be seen. Yet, Sephiroth just loved to prove me wrong. His acid eyes were trained on me, of that I was sure. While everyone else was sluggishly making their way to the tavern/hotel they were staying at, Sephiroth was standing in the road, facing the mansion and staring… at me. I felt something flare up within me, the natural flow of my personal lifestream not liking this situation one bit.

This was the Calamity's Child. I was the Planet's. Who would win, in a battle between us? A shiver ran down my back at the thought of the outcome. Subconsciously, my hand moved to grasp First Tsurugi's handle. Aeris seemed to have noticed Sephiroth's missing presence, because she turned and called to him. He turned, and reluctantly I might add, joined his group. My grip did not relax.

"He isn't her real son." Vincent's soft voice echoed in the empty room. I silently cursed him back to his coffin. Sephiroth gave me one last glance before disappearing behind closed doors.

"She isn't capable of having a son, Vincent. But I can't very well go against the tide of the planet's thoughts when it makes up me, now can I?" He made an undistinguished noise, which I promptly ignored.

Tomorrow they'll either try to re-enter the mansion, or try to find the other place that they most likely hadn't found today. I hoped that they would try to find what they couldn't today.

~ Sephy's View.

"Maybe the materia cave is the mako spring… I mean… it seemed like those statutes… figures... whatever… were made from mako."

"No. I don't think so." Zack quirked an eyebrow at me.

"It's possible that Zack is right." Genesis interjected.

"But I doubt it. I just get the feeling that there is a mako spring that Shinra hasn't tapped yet out here."

"So you want to waste another day searching for it?" Aeris' soft voice cut across the room.

"No. We need to start on that mansion." Everyone seemed to slump at the idea.

"I don't think it's a good idea. There's more to Cloud then I think any of us can really realize." Aeris sighed as she spoke. "I get this… feeling around him… and I want to cry. I can't explain it. I feel that I should know him, like the planet wants me to know him. Know who he is, since he obviously doesn't. Or maybe he does… and he just doesn't know it. Either way, I think that the mansion is something of Cloud's. And furthermore, there's so much woven into the mansion, it just….."

Aeris was working herself into a big ball of … I dunno. But it was bad. Normally Aeris or Zack took care of emotions, since I failed so miserably at the subject… I could tell that Aeris was worked up over this, and that was all I needed to know. I glanced out the window, and found my eyes trained on the mansion. Why did things have to suddenly be difficult?

~ Vinnie's View

I watched Cloud as he spasmed in his sleep. A nightmare that would drift out of his mind like a feather the moment he woke. Right now he was struggling with his bed sheets, fighting who knows what in the troubled mind that belonged to the teen in front of me. Then again, he wasn't really a teen.

I turned to look out the window, and noticed that the light was still on in the room that my son was sharing with his men. How many lies made up the life he knew… made up the walls he used to protect himself? How many lives are affected by his… by Cloud's?

My mind wandered to what Sephiroth's life may have been like, and how those around him could have affected who he was now. I thought of his true mother… and me. What a fucked up family. I narrowed my eyes at the thought. A mad scientist mother… a demon ridden father… and a son who believed his father to be another mad scientist and his mother an alien. Chaos chuckled and I mentally damned him. Not that it would ever do any good.

The wolves' howls rang through the country side. Winter was coming. The air was already turning chilly and brisk. Frost was coating the surfaces of the outside. Animals scurried to preserve what was left of the short time when it wasn't winter. Not that there were many animals to begin with.

The moon was so much larger here than anywhere else on the planet. It was half hidden behind the seemingly endless mountains that had to be taller and more majestic than any Shinra skyscraper. They touched the moon, the sky and anything above. A link between the steady ground under feet, and the sky so high above the hand's reach.

The forest, although sparse in some areas, covered the land in patches, like a patchwork quilt. Off in the distance, in a valley in one of the many mountains, a small green pool glowed as it bubbled gently. On the other side, a materia cave shined in the moon light reflecting through it. Both monuments of a story spun so many years ago… This land called to the planet. The once powerful land, saturate in the lifestream and feeding the are so it had an abundant growth.

That night, everyone in the region dreamed. They dreamed of how the land once prospered. They dreamed of winged humans dancing through the trees. Of graceful humans spinning tales in the air with a flick of their wrist. Of other humans howling with wolves, wrestling with bears, and dancing with nature in general. They dreamed of bright blue skies, making the always freshly fallen snow glow with a blue tint. Of the dark starry night and the impossibly large moon over the guardian mountains. Of the song of the skies, and the lament of the wolves. Of a forest covering all, providing shelter to all who needed it.

And when they woke, the dream drifted off like a leaf in a stream. Winged humans didn't exist. Humans couldn't write in the air, no matter how much experience with mako or materia they had. Only the stupidly insane risked their lives playing with monsters. The sky was a dreary gray, thick with the pollution that came from the reactor. The moon wasn't as large, and the mountains no longer protecting. The only song was the lament of the wolves, more sorrowful than before. A dead and deceased forest. Dead to all who could possibly need it.

* * *

BTW, hacking up your lungs is not fun and I don't suggest one tries it just to get out of school. MmmKay? Seriously, not fun and very painful; and the medicine, ugh, don't get me started. lol


	9. Trust

I hate being sick. I keep hackign up icky yucky flim, and I seriously doubt me being sick is going to excuse me from PT (Physical Training) with my NJROTC class tomorrow. We have to run like a mile and a half... and I can't even take a breath of air though my mouth without coughing. PITY ME!

Anyways, this is Cloud's POV.

* * *

The fools wanted to try again to enter the mansion. I thought to Vincent's somber mood last night… I don't think either were ready for another encounter. Sephiroth would shred Vincent to pieces, if he could catch the ex-Turk, to find out his real ancestry. Of that I was sure. Furthermore, I think the thing in the reactor finally noticed it's 'son's' presence. Which in any scenario was a bad thing. Very, very bad thing.

So that left me with a dilemma. I couldn't let them in because of the brooding vampire, but I couldn't let them stay in Nibelheim. However, the only way to get them out of Nibelheim fast is to let them clear out the mansion. To make it worse, winter was quickly on its way, and it was usually pretty hard to enter/exit Nibelheim in the winter. So that gave me a time limit of a really short time.

Impossible. Clearly impossible. I was screwed. No doubt about it. The best thing I could think of is to get close to the generals so my influence overpowers _it_'s. But they aren't exactly trusting of me. Once again, I'm screwed.

Vincent was of no help. He was too busy following his son around the mansion from the windows, a melancholy expression on his face. I gave up trying to talk to him after his fifth rotation around the house. Those SOLDIERs were persistent. They brought the Cetra with them, as if she would help find the entrance.

Aeris stood out in front of the house. She had circled once with the group before sticking firm to her spot in front of the house, right where I could watch her. I could see the soft smile that was drawn on her lips, and every now and then, her too green eyes flickered up to meet my own, although I knew she couldn't see me.

I heard Vincent approaching, which would mean that the SOLDIERs were almost finished with this latest rotation. There they were, just rounded the corner. Genesis seemed annoyed, Sephiroth was indifferent, and Zack's expression could only be described as determined. They stopped by Aeris and asked a few questions, to which Aeris shook her head. She spoke, and they shook their heads in return. Then she seemed to be annoyed momentarily.

I wondered slightly what they were talking about, but cast it away. I didn't have the time to wonder about pointless things. For all I knew, _it_ could have already sunk _it_'s claws into Sephiroth, which would make my job harder. However, the only way to get them to trust me is to take them inside the mansion. I glanced at Vincent. His blood eyes were trained solely on the Silver General.

I didn't really think that was an acceptable idea. I glanced back out the window and my eyes once again fell upon Aeris. Aeris… of course. She trusted me due to my close connection with the planet, a connection she too felt. She could be my link to them. And her being close to Sephiroth, well, maybe that would ward off _it_ for the time being.

The group started to move for another rotation, and once they were finally around the side of the mansion, I went to speak with the pink-clad Cetra. I used passage ways that I knew led to the surrounding forest. I smiled as I found myself facing the back of her.

"Hey." She jumped, clearly startled by my call. I smiled at her as she turned and returned the smile.

"Hello, Cloud. How are you?" I nodded my head as I walked to stand by her.

"Fine, and you?" She nodded as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She turned back to face the mansion after I reached her. She gazed at it and I began to question what she saw it as.

Did she see it as I did? Or did she see it as something to be pitied? Maybe as something that was just there. Sympathy maybe? Empathy? What did she feel or see the mansion as? I was broken out of my thoughts by her asking a question.

"I'm sorry, what?" She laughed slightly.

"I said you looked like you were thinking about something. I asked if I could help you figure out whatever it was." I laughed.

"Nah, its just mental ramblings of a mountain boy. Nothing you'd be interested in." She raised an eyebrow, as if sensing my little white lie, but didn't call me on it.

We stood in silence for a few moments. Both of us looking up at the mansion. My thoughts returned to wondering what she thought of it, but I still focused on reality in case she spoke again. Which she did.

"Where's Fenrir?" I shrugged. What my pet did in its own time was not up to me. And I told her that. She nodded, understandingly. "I tried to tell them to talk to you." I kept my expression neutral. "I don't think they particularly trust you. You don't make any sense, and that alarms them. They want to know more, but you don't exactly give up anything."

"Everyone has to have their own secrets. Do they know yours?"

She seemed to stiffen momentarily before relaxing. "Yes. Does anyone know of yours?"

"Yes." She glanced at me, I could feel her eyes raking over my features. I relaxed slightly and felt around. She was curious, about me, about the mansion, about this place in general. She couldn't understand the mansion's hostility towards her, really it was protectiveness. It had seen so many women, maybe even Aeris' mother, tortured in it, and it didn't want her screams to join theirs. But she read it as hostility. However, right now, she was focusing on me. Trying to feel me. See what I really thought, see how I really felt. Then she seemed to notice what I was doing.

"I suppose we should ask each other before we intrude like that, hmm?" I raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

We were silent for a little while longer before I finally decided to speak.

"Sometimes, it can't be helped." She looked down, as if agreeing. I heard her soft 'yeah' and caught the sigh it was hidden in. After a few minutes she looked back up at me.

"Since they won't listen to me and ask you, will you please show them the inside of the mansion again?"

"I can't. A friend would get riled up. He's already following them from inside the mansion." She made an 'oh' sound before nodding slightly.

"Would this friend be riled up at me?" I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking this through. I could show Aeris, and get in trouble with her SOLDIERs, but if I didn't… it would be a loss to befriending her. What to do, what to do?

"No…" First let's start with the truth. No, Vincent wouldn't care about her being there. Chaos might, but there's a really small chance Vincent will let him attack Aeris.

"So, could you take me? I heard that a person, I think Tifa said his name was Vincent, lived in there. She mentioned it when she was talking about the stories you sometimes tell." So she did know somewhat about Vincent. Interesting that Tifa would tell that story out of all the stories I've ever told her. I would have to find out why later.

"Wouldn't your SOLDIER boys get upset?"

"Probably, but I trust you. I can feel that the planet trusts you. I feel that the mansion trusts you. And I can feel how this general area of Nibelheim trusts you, and I'm not talking about the people. Besides, they don't have to know it was you. I could just say I found the entrance, but didn't want to wait. Its that simple."

"If you say so." I lead her to where I knew the entrance would be, and with a flourished bow, spoke. "Ladies first." She smiled gently and entered the musky old mansion, with me trailing behind her.

* * *

The offer for a free Digital Cookie is still on. Anyone who can give me an idea of how I got this particular sickness in basically summer gets the cookie. I mean, come on! I thought people only get pneumiona during winter!


	10. Talking

She walked slowly, her fingers trailing behind her on the wall. The dust stirred up around her, almost like magic. Her green eyes stared in wonder at the curling yellowed wallpaper, at the creaking dust-caked floors, the claw marks on pretty much every surface, and the general everything of the mansion. She seemed to be in awe and wonder at the sheer energy that existed in the dead mansion.

"It needs work." Her voice was soft, almost silent. I inclined my head in agreement, not caring that she wouldn't see it. She would know, I just knew. We came across the hole Zack had been so gracious to make; I heard a soft 'oh' escape her pale pink lips.

"Careful around here, the floor is weak, obviously." I warned, I watched as he braid bobbed up and down as she nodded. Slipping in front of her, I showed her how to skirt around the hole. She glanced down once, but upon only being met with darkness, she shuddered and looked back up. I kept a hand on her arm to help her if she fell.

"Cloud…" She glanced around. It had only been an hour, and we were just getting to the second floor. I was back to trailing behind her.

"Hmmm?" I glanced over my shoulder at her.

"This place should be crawling with monsters…."

"And it is. They smell my friend on me, and thus leave us alone." She made the 'oh' sound again, and I inwardly smiled. No wonder the SOLDIERs were so protective of her, she was a jewel.

She turned around suddenly, her pink dress flaring out at the bottom and then twisting around her legs as she did so. Her green eyes found mine. "And where is this friend?" She sounded… curious at best.

"Here and there." Her eyebrows furrowed, and she seemed to be looking past my eyes, looking at I guess would be my lifestream, as if… she was trying to understand me.

"Why is… that you can't speak but for riddles? Can't you just tell me?"

"It depends on what you want to know." She pursued her lips together and exhaled heavily through her nose, as if somewhat annoyed. Imagine that… a Cetra, annoyed! Now that's a funny thought.

"Everything." She finally spoke. Everything. Everything could be anything. Couldn't she be less vagu…. ah. That's the point she string to make. I guess I could play along… wouldn't hurt.

"Everything could be a lot." She hmmed as she turned back around, less swiftly, and started to explore again.

"Or not." She countered. "It could be very small."

"Aye, it could be." She stifled a giggle, and once again, I found myself inwardly smiling.

"Cloud," I kept my silence, waiting for the continuation of her words. "Who are you, really? You're a mystery to me, a book that I can't seem to open, let alone read. Sephiroth has the same difficulty, which is why he is so defensive to you."

"I believe we already spoke of this. When I know, I'd tell you. Besides, I think we spoke of this before too, everyone is entitled to our own secrets." She sighed, obviously not happy with my answer. She spun back around to face me again.

"But Cloud, some secrets need to be told. And I feel that there is more to you then meets the eye, you've proven that yourself. And furthermore, I feel that you know more about yourself than you think you do. Which, in any case, is pretty bad, because you should know about yourself more than you do another person."

"Hypocrite." I teased gently as I slid past her in the hall. It was strange feeling the planet's influence in her as we touched. It was an experience I had encountered before, when I made any contact with her, but this time, due to the narrow hall, I was pushed slightly against her. It felt like the parts of me that touched her were ignited, but not in a painful way. She seemed to have felt the strange burning sensation as I had, for she let out a small surprised gasp. I quickly finished sliding past her, and pretended I had felt nothing.

She called my name once she realized I planned to continue walking, with or without her. I heard her jogging to catch up with me, for she had fallen behind due to being in a stupor from the strange sensation. I felt her hand on my upper arm, and heard her softly speak my name. I stopped, and half turned to somewhat face her.

We stared. Neither of us spoke, and instead let the planet do that for us. Its connection between us was weaving, combining both of us in a sort of bond. It wanted us to be at the very least friends. And why shouldn't it? We were perhaps the only two in the world who would hear Gaia and her subconscious wishes. As it was now, it was speaking quiet little chants that were discernable.

"I wish I knew what made your gaze so sad." Aeris' voice was softer than ever, barely noticeable against the sounds that surrounded us, the sounds of the monsters. Somehow, her hand had found a place resting against my face. I couldn't find it to care. I was looking into her gaze, just as she was looking into mine. I was surprised to see sorrow echoed in her eyes. She felt sad, because I was.

I thought back to my earlier questions about her, particularly ones about the mansion. Sympathetic? No. Never. This woman was clearly empathic. Feeling what was clearly, and obviously what wasn't clearly, shown.

"So do I." I found the words leaving my mouth before I could stop them. But she didn't look to me with pity.

"I wish I could help." Her eyes echoed her longing to help me.

"You do, more than you know." Once again, I felt words leave my lips.

"Then show me!" Her cry echoed through the mansion. Obviously Aeris' empathy didn't extend as far as I had thought. Especially if she couldn't feel how just her presence seemed to help to sooth me.

"I wish I could."

"Maybe you could, if you told your secrets. I know you hold them, you've all but admitted it yourself, and maybe, the way to knowing, is to tell." I thought about it, and the planet seemed to influence my decision.


	11. And The Story Progresses

Hello people, I AM BACK! I have decided that I have some sort of anti-final-exam thing going on. Last nine weeks, I had a final exam, and I got pneumonia. This nine weeks, I had an exam and I got strep throat…. But the good thing is, I'd been wanting some popsicle and juicy juice, but mom wouldn't let me get any (every time I asked, she'd ask if I was six or something…) and the doctor actually prescribed both of those things. As I am typing, I am enjoying a popsicle.

Anyways… SCHOOL IS OVER… for me at least. Poor suckers have to go back to school for other exams, but not me! I am free. And that means… I can write more! YAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It starts out in Cloud's POV… but I changed to Seph's eventually.

* * *

I opened my mouth to speak, only to be cut off by very loud calls of Aeris' name. Damn those SOLDIERs. I shut my mouth and turned away; I didn't want to see what she was thinking.

How stupid of me… I was just about to tell her everything I ever knew about myself… a foolish mistaken I wouldn't make again. The planet seemed upset by this, and in turn I snapped at it. She withdrew, realizing it would be best not to anger me. If she did that, then Aeris and I might never become friends. I wanted to snap at her more, but another shout drew my attention.

"Follow me." I imitated Vincent. Short clipped speech with little to no emotion in it… except coldness. I could almost feel her frown.

"Cloud…" Her soft voice whispered, she didn't understand… she couldn't understand… and I didn't want her too. I ignored her and continued walking. I would take her through a couple shortcuts and she would be out of here in just a few short minutes.

Either the planet told her not to say anything more or she was smart enough to deduce it would be useless on her own. Either way, I was somewhat grateful for the silence. Within no time we were back to the exit. I kept my face blank as I faced her.

"Cloud…" She tried to reach out to me, but I grasped her hand before it made contact and held it in a tight grip. She gasped and her facial expressions showed clear distress.

"Don't." The word came out as a snarl, and she seemed taken aback by it. I narrowed my eyes. "The door is there. Bye." With those words I left her. I turned my back and walked off. The moment I was sure she was gone, I hit my fist against the wall.

How could I have opened up to her? She was nothing to me. Her and her generals… her pets. Furthermore, I wasn't just some play thing the planet could play mix-and-match with. I felt her recoil at that thought, but I ignored her. Asleep or not, subconscious or not… she had to learn.

Or maybe… I was the one who had to learn? It was my duty as who I was to serve the planet… more faithfully than the Cetra… and there was only Aeris left… just as only I was left. Because it is my duty to serve the planet… maybe… I…

NO. I may be the planet's… but I was also me. I choose what I did and why. Sure, I could choose to do things for my planet… but ultimately, it was up to me. Me and me alone. My secrets were mine to share… MINE.

I could faintly hear Aeris' SOLDIERs ask questions as she was returned to them. I could hear the concerned tones in their voices, among other emotions. I tuned them out.

I didn't need anybody; I was fine on my own. I didn't need Vincent, Aeris, Sephiroth, Genesis, or Zack. I didn't even need Fenrir.

I didn't even notice the tears falling from my eyes until I heard the gentle splash of one of them hitting the floor. Even then I was confused, until I touched my face and felt the wetness there.

I leaned against the wall, letting my head hit against it. Closing my eyes, I slid down to the floor. Curling up in a ball, I just let the tears flow.

~Sephiroth's POV

I was seriously considering getting Genesis to burn the damn mansion down, mission be damned. Aeris was in there, and she shouldn't be. Who knew what would happen to her? There was the freaky guy living in there, not to mention Cloud. I, personally didn't trust the blonde, and this situation didn't sit well with me.

Just when I was about to give Genesis the order, Aeris came stumbling out from behind the corner of the mansion. Zack was at her side in a moment, Genesis and I following not too far behind.

She gave a lie about finding the entrance herself and not wanting to wait. She knew that we knew it was a lie, but her pleading eyes told us to just accept it. Something had happened in there, something that affected Aeris to her core. To her spirit. It shook her, starling her perception of something.

I wanted to ask, and a quick glance at Genesis proved that he sensed it as well. If the puppy's antics were anything to go by, he noticed as well. Regardless, I let Genesis and Zack quiz her, while I gazed up at the mansion.

Briefly, I wondered how many secrets it kept. How many webs of lies was it caught between? How many stories could it tell? I sighed, and looked to Aeris. She was grasping Zack's arm like a lifeline, and I could see that she was doing everything possible to keep from crying. But it wasn't an 'I'm hurt' crying, more of an 'I feel so sad because of something I saw' crying.

"Aeris, you'll tell us later, right?" I asked in a low voice, more so to assure myself that she wouldn't keep this from us. To my dismay, she shook her head no.

"I wish I could, I really do. The only thing I'd dare to say is that he is very, very hurt… and I don't think he even realizes it." She shook her head, a few tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Genesis caught them, and then let Zack pull her into a hug.

We started to head back to the town, but I turned to face the mansion one more time. I blinked as from one of the windows I saw the man from before, the one who had all these answers about who I was. His blood red eyes gazed down, solely fixed upon me. I wanted more than ever to enter the mansion and speak with him. Zack called out my name, and I looked towards the black haired man… when I looked back up, the man in the window was gone. I sighed, catching up with my group. I'd have a chance to talk with the man, Vincent, if the story was correct, later.

"Okay, get this… there _was_ a Turk named Vincent Valentine who was sent to do something that's classified at the Shinra Mansion. He died on duty there." Zack was bouncing as he spoke, looking at his PHS. "Reno wants to know why we're looking into a guy who was Verdot's partner. Hmm… Reno also said that if this guy was still alive, he'd be in his forties. He was twenty when he was sent to the mansion, and that was roughly twenty years ago."

"How'd he die?" Genesis asked, looking up from the red-leather bound book known as 'Loveless'. Zack pressed a few buttons on his PHS before waiting. When the small chime came that said that he got a reply, he pressed a few more buttons.

"Classified. Reno wants to know why we're looking into this. He also says to be careful if we intend to investigate this." Zack looked up to me, and I frowned. Classified?

"Did you try my clearance?" Zack pressed a few buttons, and the chime came again.

"Access only granted to the president…" I could tell he was holding something back, so I fixed him with a level stare. He shifted uneasily. "and… Hojo."

Hojo. The bane of my existence. So what if he was supposedly my father, I didn't like him. Not one bit at all. I'd rather shoot myself then call that vile excuse for a man my father.

"Seph." Aeris laid her hand on my shoulder, sending calming thoughts into my own. Hojo wanted her as well, one of the reasons we took her with us. She hushed that thought down, and smiled at me. We were all alive and well, no need to get all worked up.

"Rufus couldn't find out if he wanted to?" Genesis questioned, and Zack shook his head.

"I already asked. Reno said nope, and asked… again… why we're so curious about this. Although, I can tell we've piqued his interest. No doubt he'll bring it up, since this Vincent guy is a Turk and everything."

That made sense. Turks took care of Turks… and I can't imagine having a Turk whose file is classified with only access going to Hojo and the president would make many Turks happy. They hated Hojo nearly as much as I.

"So… Cloud's story has truth in it. That's interesting to note… due to the fact that it happened roughly twenty years ago." Aeris sighed.

"Can't we leave Cloud alone for a while?" There it was again… that sadness she obtained when she spoke of him. We, meaning Zack, Genesis and I, had figured out that Cloud had something to do with her not wanting to talk about the mansion and what happened to her there. The sadness that overpowered her when talking of either was too similar not to be related.

"No." I wanted to say more, but words failed me. She sighed, and looked out the window. Her small delicate hand touched the chilled glass. She jumped slightly, and I looked out the window to see what caught her attention.

Impossibly blue switched from Aeris to me, meeting my gaze head on. Cloud. He seemed just as upset as Aeris, if not more. Fenrir was missing from his place at Cloud's side. Even Cloud's sword was missing, the harness was empty.

His eyes flickered to the side, where Tifa was running up to him. She spoke with eccentric hand gestures, not that Cloud was watching her anyways. He spoke a few soft words, at which, Tifa seemed to deflate. She sighed, her head hung low. Now, Cloud looked to her, tilting his head to the side. The action reminded me of a chocobo, not that that wasn't surprising, due to the spikes in his hair.

"What are you two staring at?" Genesis asked, I could hear annoyance in his voice, but it was faint.

"Cloud." Aeris answered, her voice was a soft whisper, but even then, it spoke volumes. I could feel a change surround her, although it wasn't visible. Down below, Cloud jerked his head to look back up at us. His eyes narrowed, and I could sense Aeris was upset. Zack and Genesis could also feel the change of her aura. It was… unnerving.

Aeris was frowning, her bright grass green eyes locked onto bright ocean blue ones. The tension was palpable. Like a knife cut through it, both relaxed, although there was still a wariness between the two.

"I think… I need to talk with him." She finally spoke, turning away from the window. We all froze. How were we to let her speak with a guy we didn't even trust?

"Easily, Sephiroth. Just let me go down there, you can watch from the window. I shouldn't take long." She replied, probally sensing my general current of thoughts. Genesis frowned.

"And what if he asks you to go with him somewhere?"

"Then I'll be fine. I trust Cloud, just as the planet does. Don't worry." And with those words she stole out of the room.

I watched as Tifa departed, and Aeris joined Cloud. They spoke a few words, before Cloud made a small gesture. Aeris shook her head, obviously declining. After a few more words, Aeris looked towards me, her bright eyes catching my own. She smiled, and together, the two set off into the darkness of the awakening night.

* * *

Okay, people have been asking me what happened to Angeal. So I have decided to answer. What happened was I decided I didn't like him and that he needed to go away, and thus he did. I know there are Angeal x Zack people out there, and Angeal x Genesis x Sephiroth, and so forth fans out there… but… Angeal doesn't appeal to me. He irritates me… in the worst possible way. If it please you, imagine he died in the Wutai War… or in a helicopter crash or something. I don't know, or care as long as it was painful for Angeal. Who knows, I might incorporate that into the story, but I'd have to think about it.


	12. Mako Spring

Yes, yes. I know that in reality Angeal has Zack kill him (the heartless bastard). But Genesis was already awol by that point, and that wouldn't do for this story. So yeah.

Anyways... Have fun with this chapter.

* * *

I watched Aeris as she leaned down next to the Mako spring. It was really just a small little pond that was a glowing pale green color and gurgled every now and then. But to Aeris, it seemed to be the world. Fenrir watched from behind me, the great wolf had been nice enough to carry us here… otherwise it would have taken us some time to get here.

"I still don't understand." She whispered, still beside the pool. Wisps of the lifestream floated up to surround her, and although I could tell she was startled, she was far more amazed. "But, its lovely here." I glanced around.

I guess it was lovely here. We were up in the mountains, so there was snow all around, but the mako fountain kept us warm. Yet, it didn't melt the snow. There were a few animals, small things like rabbits and birds. They crowded around us, unafraid of even Fenrir's presence. Fenrir was a pure Nibel Wolf… not what they had become due to the pollution of the lifestream and mutations. Here, the trees were evergreens, and they seemed to glow a dark emerald green in the faint light given off by the fountain.

I made a small noise of agreement, to show I was paying attention. This wasn't the only mako fountain in this area, but it was the one I liked the most. It was the least tainted. She hummed softly.

"I feel so warm." She murmured after a few more minutes. I knelt down beside her.

"Its your personal Lifestream resonating with the main lifestream. It flowing and circling through you faster than usual, creating that warming effect. The same would happen to anybody who comes here, although its greater with you and I."

"Because we're closer to the planet." I nodded, knowing she would feel it even if she didn't see it. "Why are you showing me this place?" She was thinking of my behavior in the mansion.

"I realized that I really was alone, just as you are."

"I have the generals." Her voice was softer than usual… she knew what I meant, but wanted me to come out and say it myself.

"But they don't really understand. In that, we're both alone. I could talk to my friend as much as I please, and he'd probably only understand half of what I say… just as you could talk to your generals and they'd probably only understand half. But, I could talk to you, and you'd understand a lot more.

"I tried to push you away, thinking the planet was playing match-maker or some other game… its fond of doing that. But, in the mansion, afterwards… I realized that it'd only been trying to…"

"Help us." She finished for me. I felt myself nod.

"Help us." I repeated. "You are Cetra, half Cetra, but still Cetra. My race, and yours… they had gotten along before, in the past. The planet wishes to… reestablish the bond between the two races."

"So you've figured out what you are?"

"No. At least… I don't think so. Its confusing."

"I'd understand."

"I'm related to Minerva. Specifically… I'm her son." I didn't feel the wave of awe coming from Aeris, and that made me happy. She'd understood, in that little tidbit.

"And you don't know what you are, or where you belong. In the lifestream, here on Gaia. Your existence is blurred, and you can't even think of it. Right?" I sighed and nodded. She felt sad. Not at me, but with me. It was… a good feeling.

Fenrir laid down behind us, and I willingly leaned back against him. Aeris seemed more cautious, but she too laid back against him.

"He's soft." I could hear her surprise and I smiled.

"On his back is the thick coarse fur you felt when we came here. On his belly, sides, and under that coarse fur is a softer coat. Makes for a good pillow." She giggled. I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the lifestream nearby. I felt Aeris' spirit feel at peace, just as she no doubt felt mine. We feel asleep there, content in each other's company, and the company provided by the lifestream.

I woke to the rising sun, and then waited for Aeris to get up. No doubt her SOLDIERs would be upset at me, but that was okay. She and I had finally reached a middle ground, and balance between us. We'd formed a bond, and the planet had sealed it.

She woke not too longer after I did, and then we started to make our journey back. A couple of times, we had a snowball fight, she won the third battle. I won the first two.

Fenrir was having none of it, hiding each time a battle broke out. I suppose he just didn't want snow in his fur. It was mid day by the time we reached the town, and I could hear the concerned SOLDIERs asking around for Aeris and me.

"Relax. I told you I'd be fine." Aeris spoke as she neared her SOLDIERs. A snow clump fell from her bangs. Her dress was sprinkled with little darker spots from the melting snow. Her cheeks were rosy as she smiled, her eyes brighter than I'd seen them before.

The SOLDIERs glared at me at first, but when Fenrir nuzzled Aeris in his way of saying good bye, the SOLDIERs glared at him instead. Aeris laughed at Fenrir, wished me and him a good day and went off on her way. About two steps away, she turned, thanked me, and then returned to her SOLDIERs.

I returned to the mansion. Where else was there for me to go?

~ Sephiroth's POV

When Aeris didn't return with Cloud anytime soon… I had just about blown a fuse. Genesis had as well. But Zack kept us clam, saying she'd return soon. She hadn't. Then morning came, and she still wasn't back. I really began to worry for her.

We went out into the town, asking everyone if they had seen or heard from either of them. The only information we had managed to get was from Tifa, and all she could say was that Cloud had decided not to share stories last night.

Then around mid day I heard Aeris voice and I just about leaped with joy. However, my reputation kept me from doing so. She seemed a lot more happier than when she had left.

If the snow on her and Cloud were any indication… she had him had been having _snowball fights._ But that didn't change the fact that her eyes were glowing brightly, her cheeks were rosy, and she was absolutely glowing with joy. The large wolf stalked over to her, and then had the audacity to nuzzle her, like she was a long time friend. She laughed, said good bye to Cloud and wished him a good day. Then she _thanked _him.

What was that about? He smiled, and turned away to leave, most likely to the mansion. Aeris finally reached us. "I saw a mako fountain! A real mako fountain!" She was like a little kid at Yule, a little kid who just had her deepest wish granted and got that doll she'd always been wanting. "It was so beautiful." Beautiful would not be a word I would have used, or a word that I have heard being used to describe a mako fountain. Ever. "And it made me feel all warm inside."

I furrowed my eyebrows. A mako fountain… making someone feel… warm? That was unusual. Whenever someone found a mako fountain, they usually complain of the cold, chilling feelings they got around it. To say it felt warm was strange.

"Cloud said it was the most untainted one around here." Pure mako? That was dangerous… didn't Aeris know that? The other seemed to have agreed. She frowned at us slightly. "Oh don't be like that. I know… its not safe, and all that. But it _**was **_safe. It was safe, and warm. "And I saw animals. Not monsters, but _**animals**_. I saw rabbits, and birds. I saw a mother deer and her child. It was… amazing!"

I exchanged glances with my companions. I had never seen her so worked up in such a happy way. Even Cloud had been smiling, and that seemed rare enough. Maybe… this mako spring wasn't so bad? The others seemed to have reached the same conclusion.

She seemed to have brightened up, sensing that we were accepting of the spring. "You know, I wonder… if the spring is the same one in the story. Speaking of which… I forgot to ask Cloud about the thing in the reactor."

"You're curious about that?" Genesis snorted out. "I'm much more interested in the goddess."

"Of course you are, Gengen. But… I'm not you." She giggled as she spoke, and even poked him on the nose. He twitched, and then smiled at her. "Although, I'll ask Cloud about her when I see him next." She paused. "I'll also see if I can get him to let you guys back into the mansion. He doesn't want you guys back in there because of Vincent. Apparently, he's bothered by you guys."

"I can't see why." Zack muttered, but he was smiling. "I think he as more of a problem with Sephiroth." Aeris shrugged.

"I didn't meet him, so I can't tell. Anyways, I'm in a good mood, and I want some fun." She laughed, and as she did so, snow started to fall softly. She twirled around in it, and I found that I felt rather content. Maybe I could drop the issue with Cloud and the mansion just for today.


	13. Misunderstood

Okay… I felt that I was due for an update, so here it is. But first, I'd like to show you all something. Several things actually. These things are videos. The first two are brothers… companions to one another. They are poems. I suggest you read those poems or watch the video, seeing as the poem is written on the video. The others... I just suggest you watch. Starting with third video, preferably.

These are the songs I look to for inspiration, for this moment, on this video. My music taste varies as much as my moods, but… when I am writing, the first thing I do is look for songs that I feel relate to the story. And yes, my friends have checked it out. Sad song, I wrote about Reno dying. Happy song, turns out he didn't die, he just crashed in an unknown village where he is considered a god. Are you guys ever going to see that story… probably not. But that's besides the point.

These videos are what I listen to when I write this fic. And as great as it'd be if you read while listening… each of these videos are **_extremely_** well done (well… most of them) and deserve praise.

Oh, and to let you know… I **_HATE _**one of those songs. I absoultly hate it. And then I hear two parts of it, and my heart melts and suddenly I love the song just for those parts. The song is 'Angels on the Moon'

The playlist is here: (There is a space between _.com_ and _/_.)

_.com /view_play_list?p=35548F2906648F88_

If the link doesn't work, I should have it set as Video Log on one of my YouTube accounts…. Silent0Sacrifice. Oh, and before I forget, some of the videos cut the songs short, so I suggest you look them up. One of those videos is "Angels on the Moon' and 'For Blue Skies'.

BTW, the POV starts as Seph's, then changes to Cloud. And I really should stop doing that... hmmm.

* * *

"You must have been high on the mountain for there to be enough snow for snowball fights." Aeris nodded as she sipped her hot chocolate by the window, I glanced to Zack, who was watching Aeris, waiting to see if she'd say anything.

"Yeah, we were. We left when we woke, which was early in the morning. And before you start worrying about me sleeping in the snow, the mako spring kept me warm and so did Fenrir. He makes for a surprisingly soft pillow."

Naturally her words, despite telling me not to worry, made me worry more. From the looks on Genesis' and Zack's faces, I could tell they felt the same.

"You slept on that monster of a wolf!" Genesis all but shouted out at her. She looked at him with wide green eyes, her small pink lips were opened in a small 'oh' shape.

"He isn't a monster." She retorted after a few moments of silence. Zack snorted. I silently agreed. She finished her hot chocolate and bounce up, looking to each of us. "I am going to go for a walk. I will see you all soon. Bye!" Then she walked out the door before any of us could say anything. I stared. Zack stared. Genesis stared. And then we all looked at one another.

'What exactly just happened?' was the question on all of our minds.

~Cloud's POV~

I smiled as I saw Aeris exit the inn. I walked up to her. "Mind if I join you?" She smiled at me before shaking her head.

"I don't mind." I smiled more.

"Great. I was actually wondering if you'd like to meet Vincent tomorrow. He really isn't a bad guy… once you get over his icy shields." She laughed, and readily agreed. The next day, I met her bright and early. Luna, who had decided to come with me, flanked Aeris' side. She looked down, smiled and even petted the smaller female wolf. Fenrir was by my side also. Together, we started to the mansion. A few moments later, she spoke.

"Say Cloud…" She waited until she had my attention before continuing. "Why do you keep wolves as your company?" I paused, as did she. I had never really thought of why I kept them as company, just came natural to me.

"Most people see wolves as evil monsters." I glanced down at Luna and Fenrir. "People think wolves all need to die, because they are afraid of them. They think that they eat children, and destroy stuff. Really… wolves are just misunderstood." I rested my hand on the flank of Fenrir. The large black wolf looked back at me, his purple eyes trained on me.

"What they don't understand is the wolf. They come in and destroy the homes of wolves and expect them to just accept it. They think that they can kill a wolf or two, and then they'll be left alone. They don't understand how a wolf thinks or acts. Killing a pack-mate just angers them, and they seek… I guess the word would be retribution. An eye for an eye, a mate for a mate. They are loyal creatures. Calm, majestic." I looked to Aeris, who was watching me with a slightly tilted head.

"They are misunderstood… which is both good and bad. Bad in the sense that people fear them and try to kill them… but good in the sense that people are afraid of them and try to leave them alone. It's a double-edged sword. It all depends on how one uses it."

"Like Vincent. He is misunderstood and uses that to his advantage. He uses the 'scare them into staying away' tactic." Aeris spoke softly, and I nodded.

"Exactly like Vincent. But the sad thing with wolves… it's that they were…"

"Here first. According to that legend you told me, right?" I nodded.

"This is their home first. What right do we have to take it? What right do we have to kill them because they do what their nature dictates they do? We kill them because they protect their pack and home. If someone threatened their home and family, I'm sure they would retaliate too."

"So you like misunderstood people and animals as your friends. Could this be because you, yourself, are misunderstood?" I smiled and laughed, startling her.

"Possibly. But you do realize that you just called yourself misunderstood… but then again.. I guess you are." She puffed up at my words. "You are walking a double-edge sword, just as we all are. You need to hide from Shinra, yet you are dating the company's three generals. You purposely let yourself hang in danger because you trust that your generals will protect you, despite being part of what wants to hurt you. You are taking a chance with that. Like with Vincent. He might one day scare people into hunting him down instead of leaving him alone, and yet he takes that chance. The wolves stay with me to regain the human's trust, and one day they might meet a rouge wolf that will hurt a person, and then they'll be hunted again. But they are trusting on people to remember how nice they were."

Aeris was silent after my little speech. She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear, and looked down at the ground. She chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip, obviously thinking over what I said.

"I… I guess you're right. I never thought of it like that." She looked up at me, her green meeting my blue. "And you'll misunderstood too."

"I know. But that's what you're for." I laughed, and she did too. "Misunderstood people understand misunderstood people. It's a fact of life." We continued walking back up the path again.

"So… are you sure its alright for me to meet Vincent?"

"Yeah. He'll like you, I just know it. 'Sides, you're misunderstood, and he's misunderstood. You should get along with one another fashionably well." She laughed, and we continued making our way up the mountain. The only problem I could foresee was that I never checked to see if this was okay with Vincent. I mentally sighed. Oh well. He'd get over it.

* * *

Yeah I know, short... but an update is an update, right?


	14. Chaos

Well… Aeris finally meets Vincent in this chapter. For some reason, it didn't want to be written… huh. Anyways, I'm sorry for any OOCness shown by people in this chapter…. One certain demonic Semi-WEAPON especially…

* * *

We entered the mansion quietly. I took the lead, her hand clasped in my own so she wouldn't lose me in the darkness. I knew this mansion like the back of my hand. Although I suppose that came from years of exploring and knowing a Turk who used to live here and had to know everything about the layout of this place. I glanced back a few times, only to see that she was the same way as when she had last visited. I hid a smirk and continued on my way.

I wasn't entirely sure of how Vincent was going to take this. He could get upset, but hide it until she left. He could hide when he saw her and make it obvious to me. Although that reaction had the most chance of happening, there was always hope that he wouldn't mind and that he'd be fine with her. I mentally snorted. Like that would ever happen. We reached the room he normally was in, and I gestured to her to stop.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a second." I could feel her trust and slight fear so I sent her a wave of comfort. Then, I left her. I entered the room to see Vincent by the window. His red eyes were looking towards the door. His face was blank and his mind was sealed off from the world. I wouldn't be seeing how he felt right now. "I brought someone to see you."

He kept silent, although I could just feel what he was thinking. It was somewhere along the lines of 'well, duh' in much more better terms. "Your son's girlfriend." He blinked, the only reaction he gave to my statement.

"The Cetra girl." I nodded even though it wasn't a question. I turned back towards the door and exited. There, I had given him some warning. So what if it was… what… a few seconds before? A warning is a warning. I placed my hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Its okay, just me. Come on." She let me lead her into the room, which was much brighter due to the window. She blinked at the light before looking around. Her bright green eyes fell upon the sulking vampire. He was silently observing the Cetra, most likely assessing her. She smiled gently at him.

"You must be Vincent. I am Aeris."

"I know. You are a Cetra." She seemed slightly taken back that he knew, but kept smiling.

"Yes. I'm a Cetra. Well, half Cetra actually. And what are you? You look far too young to have been here for as long as you seem to have been here."

"Oh, I do? And how old do I look, or Cloud for that matter?" Aeris looked to me now, a questioning look in her eyes. I merely blinked back at her.

"You look in your twenties, although you feel older. Like how Cloud feels older than fifteen." Aeris answered after a few moments of silence.

"You are correct. I am older than I seem. I have been here for a long time."

"The mansion is familiar with you." He nodded. His eyes flickered to me, and I got his message. Chaos wanted to talk with her. However, Vincent didn't want to reveal himself to her. He liked keeping secrets. It was a Turk thing, I guess. "There's more to you then what meets the eye. The planet tells me so." She spoke softly, gently; like he was some wild beast that might attack her. His eyes once again flickered to me before returning to her.

She gasped slightly as the rich blood red faded into brilliant cold gold. "It's been a long time since I last saw a Cetra." Vincent's voice seemed echoed, although that was just Chaos. She withdrew slightly from the demonic demi-WEAPON. "I don't bite, much." He laughed. She glanced towards me, fear evident on her face.

"Don't be afraid, dear Cetra. I am but part of the planet, just as you are. Just as Cloud. Just as this human's pathetic son."

"That 'pathetic' son might just run you through with a sword." I commented, gazing squarely at Chaos. Normally we were on good terms with one another. We both hated the thing living in the reactor and we were both products of the lifestream and planet.

"If he could. It'd be best to kill him, before his _mother_ gets her slimly hands all over him."

"Vincent wouldn't like that, and you know that. Stop scaring the girl and get out what you had to say so that Vincent can be in control again. We'll talk about this at a later time if that'd make you happy." He grinned.

When Vincent let Chaos possess him there are very few changes. He has more stamina, strength, speed and etc. His eyes turn gold and his voice obtains a doubled quality to it. His teeth change from being normal to being abnormally sharp. So seeing him grin is kind of unnerving.

However, there is a big difference between Chaos possessing Vincent, and Chaos 'coming out to play'. This was just Chaos keeping Vincent's form. Most likely as to not scare the lifestream out of the poor Cetra. As it was, she didn't know what to think.

We were holding a conversation over her head, and she was aware of it. And she didn't know what he was. She could feel the sadness and pain and suffering. She wanted to pity him, to understand him… but at the same time… she was terrified. Seeing him grin wasn't helping her.

"You'd go out of your way to make me happy?" I twitched. It really couldn't be helped. Making Chaos happy involved… stuff. Like blood and gore and violence and sex all mixed together. And explosions… and screams… and just _stuff_. Not happening.

"No. Absolutely not. Now then, say what you need to say and then be gone. Go back to the recesses of poor Vincent's mind. I truly pity him… having you stuck in there with him." Chaos 'hpmh'ed at me.

"I can't. You won't let me." He crossed his arms like a child and frowned at me.

"So what you have to say pertains to what is to be talked about later?" I asked, leaning against the wall. I already knew the answer, but still.

"Naturally." He huffed out. He rolled his eyes.

"Then tough luck. Bye bye." To accompany my words, I simply waved my hand twice.

"But she needs to know. As a Cetra, she could be in danger." He motioned towards the very confused Aeris, who was now looking at him like he might be insane. Of course, she didn't know that that very much the case. His name was Chaos for a reason. He loved insanity… just because that led to his namesake.

"And you care, why?" She looked back towards me, a startled expression on her face. He shrugged.

"She's the last Cetra. Personally, I don't want to be stuck with only you and _her_ around."

"Be too boring?"

"Of course. I'm like the middle man. _She_ brings insanity, but, I'm on the planet's side. And as interesting as this centuries old fight has been, it gets…. Boring. Although it was funny that the humans thought _She_ was a Cetra."

"For the last time… _She _is an _It._ And can we stop talking about this now. You know this subject gives me headaches which tends to make me lose it." I paused as he grinned. A thought struck me and I groaned. "Which is exactly what I shouldn't have said because you like it when people lose it."

"Cloud?" Aeris' soft voice drew both Chaos' and my own attention to her. "What does he mean?" Chaos grinned again as I shot him a 'see-what-you-did' glare.

"What I mean, dear Cetra, is that if I was you, I'd stay far, far, far away from a certain silver General. I see death in your future if you don't." I scoffed.

"And since when can you see the future, Chaos? No, never mind… I don't want to hear it. Aeris, just ignore what he says. Come on, if I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have taken you to see Vincent." I began to guide her to the door, although she could see perfectly fine. "Which is who we came to see, not some demonic little semi-WEAPON who is so weak they are able to be contained within a _human_." I shoot at him as I exited the room. Then I quickly guided Aeris out of the mansion.

He roared as we exited the mansion, and I had a funny feeling telling me that when I got back, something would be destroyed. Maybe he'd put another hole in the foyer? Preferably in front of one of the other front doors… that lie about flesh eating bugs would only last for so long.

* * *

I hate how Word makes something seem so long... and then you post it on here... and it seems so short. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And once again, sorry for any OOCness.


End file.
